House of Anubis My Season 3
by musicrox14
Summary: There will be drama. Eddie has a sister named Victoria. Are there more than one Chosen One & Osirian? Read to find out. (I know the summary is crap. Be quiet!) T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_musicrox14- Can someone please do the disclaimer?_

_Patricia- Sure. I'll do it._

_musicrox14- Thanks Patricia._

_Patricia- **nods **musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for her OC, Victoria Miller._

**This is my House of Anubis Season 3. I hope you like it.**

Jerome- Hello? Is anyone here?

Trudy- Hello dearie. Nobody else has gotten here yet.

Jerome- As it is every year. First to arrive, last to leave. _**he mutters**_

Trudy- What was that dearie?

Jerome- Just glad to start another year here at Anubis House.

_A few hours later_

Patricia- Hello?

Jerome- Hey Trixie.

Patricia- Hey Slimeball. How was your summer?

Jerome- Same as always. You?

Patricia- Just another summer full of beatings from my parents.

Jerome- Why do they beat you?

Patricia- Because I'm not perfect like my twin, Piper.

Jerome- Oh. Have you thought about going to court about that?

Patricia- Yeah. Loads of times. My parents said they'd kill me if I go to the police.

Alfie- Hey there roomie. Hey Trixie.

Jerome & Patricia- Hey Alfie.

_A few more hours later_

_**Amber, Fabian, Mara, a new girl (KT), Joy, Mick, & another new girl (Willow) walk in the house**_

Trudy- I'm so glad to have you all back.

Fabian- Is Nina here yet?

Trudy- She's on her way. So is Eddie before you ask Patricia.

Patricia- Thank you.

_An hour later_

Amber- Nina!

Patricia- Nina!

Joy- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey Joy. How was your summers?

Amber- Great.

Patricia- OK, I guess.

Joy- Amazing.

Fabian- You already know about mine.

Mick- Boring.

_A few minutes later_

Eddie- Really? You think that you might also be a you know what?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Definitely.

Patricia- Now that everyone is here, who are you three?

KT- I'm KT & I'm from America obviously.

Willow- I'm Willow & I'm from, well, here.

Victoria- I'm Victoria & I'm from Blackpool, England.

Nina- Nice to meet you.

Victoria, KT, & Willow- Nice to meet you too.

Victoria- What are your names anyways?

Nina- I'm Nina Martin, also from America, KT.

Fabian- I'm Fabian Rutter.

Amber- I'm Amber Millington

Patricia- I'm Patricia Williamson

Alfie- I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- I'm Jerome Clarke

Mara- I'm Mara Jaffray

Mick- Mick Campbell.

Joy- I'm Joy Mercer

Eddie- & I'm Eddie Miller.

Victoria- Nice to meet you all. My last name is also Miller.

KT- My last name is Rush

Willow- My surname is Jenks.

Trudy- I guess you've all met each other.

Victoria- We have. Thank you Ms. Rehmann.

Trudy- Of course. Please call me Trudy. Ms. Rehmann just sounds too formal. I am your housemother. Your housemaster is upstairs. Victor! Victor!

Victor- I heard you the first time Trudy. What is it?

Trudy- These are the new house students. Victoria Miller, KT Rush, & Willow Jenks.

_**Trudy & Victor walk out of the room for a moment**_

Amber- Just to let you know who's taken. Fabian's with Nina, Mara's with Jerome, I'm with Alfie, Joy's with Mick, & Patricia's with Eddie.

Victoria- I already knew Eddie's with Patricia.

Amber- That was for KT & Willow too you know.

Eddie- Victoria, behave.

Victoria- Sorry Amber.

Amber- It's OK.

(Victoria's wearing her black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, & black boots.)

Patricia- I think I like her already. As a friend of course.

Trudy- OK, so who's rooming with who? The boys are going to be Fabian, Eddie, & Mick in the first room & Jerome & Alfie in the second. Where are the girls rooming?

Patricia- Can we get back to you on that Trudes? We need time to figure it out.

Trudy- Sure. Just make sure I know before supper.

Eddie- Supper is what the British call dinner Victoria & KT.

Victoria- Thanks.

_**The boys go to their rooms to unpack**_

Patricia- OK, so I want to room with Victoria.

Victoria- Actually, I just want to room alone. Victor told me before I came here that I could have the attic to myself.

Nina- OK. Amber? KT? Want to room with me?

Amber & KT- Sure.

Patricia- Joy? Mara?

Joy & Mara- Sure. We'll room with you.

Willow- What about me?

Patricia- _**sighs **_Willow, do you want to room with me, Joy, & Mara?

Willow- Sure. I love having roommates! Squeee!

Eddie- Is that who you were texting on the plane?

Victoria- Yup. When I got the letter, he gave me the house phone number & his personal one if I needed it.

Eddie- You must be special to him then because he never gave his personal number to any of us.

Victoria- Wouldn't doubt it.

Nina- Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight.

Mick, KT, & Willow- What's Sibuna?

Victoria- It's just a study group they created. _**she said, winking at Nina**_

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?

Victoria- Sure, but I think it would be safer in the attic.

Nina- OK.

_In the attic_

Nina- How do you know about Sibuna?

Victoria- Eddie told me. I told him over the summer that I had this weird feeling whenever I was around him. I knew it wasn't love because I know he has a girlfriend & we're brother & sister. It was an ancient bond by the feel of it. I think I might be a Chosen One too.

Nina- There's only one way to find out. Here. Put the eye on the slot.

_**The locket & the slot begin to glow. The slot opens a storage cabinet**_

Nina & Victoria- Whoa.

Victoria- I knew it. But who's my Osirian? Yours is my brother. Who's mine?

Nina- Actually, when I went to a Big Time Rush concert a little while ago, I got to meet them. I felt this strange force around me & Kendall. It was as if he was an Osirian. I don't know. When I went to hug him, I felt a strange magnetic force that was only separated by James, Logie, & Carlos.

Victoria- That is strange. Eddie invited me to be a Sibuna over the summer. We wanted to make sure that it was OK with the rest of Sibuna first.

Nina- That's fine by me. We should have a meeting up here after supper.

Victoria- Same feeling.

_After supper in the attic_

Patricia- Why is the newbie here?

Nina- She is here because Eddie invited her to be a Sibuna & they wanted to make sure it was OK with us. I already gave the OK. I just need to know if it's OK with you guys.

Amber- I'm fine with that.

Fabian- I think she has something to do with Egypt anyways, so why not?

Jerome- Fine by me.

Alfie- Cool.

Mara- I'm OK with it.

Joy- Fine.

Patricia- I don't think we can trust her. I have a bad feeling about her.

Eddie- She's my sister! You've met her before!

Patricia- OK fine. She's in.

Eddie- What about KT?

Nina- What about her?

Eddie- I think we should let her in. I think she has a connection to this house. I had an Osirian vision with her visiting the house with some key to a part of the tunnels we have never been.

Nina- Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sure. I'm fine with that. (something along those lines)

Nina- Victoria, go get her.

Victoria- OK.

_A few minutes later_

Nina- You're not fully initiated Sibuna members yet, but we'll take care of that at lunchtime tomorrow. Bring two things of value of yours to the clearing. Find & follow Eddie.

KT & Victoria- OK.

_The next day at lunchtime in the Sibuna clearing_

Nina- Now you have to throw in one of your two items.

_**Victoria throws in a family photo & KT throws in her second favorite stuffed animal**_

Nina- Now repeat after me. I, insert name here,

KT- I, KT Rush,

Victoria- I, Victoria Miller,

Nina- promise to protect Anubis house

KT & Victoria- promise to protect Anubis House

Nina- & all of it's secrets.

KT & Victoria- & all of it's secrets.

Nina- & stand by my fellow members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, & insert other's name here.

_**They repeat**_

Nina- May no man, or woman, break these sacred vows.

_**Thunder rolls. Victoria curls up &rocks back & forth**_

Nina- Is she OK?

Eddie- She has brontophobia.

Fabian & Mara- Poor girl.

Nina- What's brontophobia again?

Mara- It's the fear of thunderstorms.

Nina- Poor Victoria. We should probably get her to the house.

Mara- I'll go tell Mr. Sweet that she'll be back at the house. She needs to relax.

Nina- Tell him I'm staying with her.

Mara- OK.

_after lunch ends in Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Enter.

Mara- Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- Yes Mara?

Mara- We had gone to have a picnic in the field when the storm started & Victoria got scared, so Fabian, Nina, Eddie, & Patricia are bringing her back to the house.

Mr. Sweet- Alright. I'll notify Victor & the other teachers.

Mara- I'll notify the teachers sir.

Mr. Sweet- Thank you Mara.

_**Mara goes to notify the teachers, starting with Mr. Winkler, the teacher they had next.**_

Mr. Winkler- Poor girl. Alright. Thank you for notifying me Mara. Go ahead & tell the other teachers you'll have for the rest of the day now.

Mara- Thank you so much Mr. Winkler.

_**Mara goes to notify the other teachers**_

_at the house_

Trudy- Oh dear. What happened?

Victor- She has brontophobia Trudy. She became scared when she first heard the thunder. Is she OK?

Eddie- We haven't been able to get her to speak since she got in this state. Nobody has ever been able to get her out of it before. Except for her ex-boyfriend. He would have no impact now.

Nina- I'll go get my laptop.

Patricia- What good will that do?

_**Nina comes back down a few minutes later with her laptop & Kendall Schmidt is on the monitor**_

Kendall- Victoria?

Victoria- _**getting out of her state**_Kendall?

Kendall- Hey. Nina told me what happened. Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. Why do you have an airplane background?

Kendall- The guys & I are on our way there. We should be there within half an hour. Our flight just landed. I've got to go. Our manager is having us turn off our electronics while we're in the limo.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Please hurry.

Kendall- I will. I promise.

James- You told us not to make promises we can't keep!

Kendall- James, shut the front door (meaning shut the **** up)

James- Sorry!

Kendall- I'll be there soon. I promise you that.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Thanks.

_**Kendall nods, then the screen goes black.**_

_**Victoria goes back into fetal position**_

Victor- It's OK Victoria. It's OK. He's on his way.

_**Everyone except Trudy is giving him weird looks**_

Victor- Shut up. **I love them all like my own children (even though I don't have any) but I refuse to tell them that.**

_five minutes later_

Nina- She's in the front room. She went back into fetal position & went into this state again.

Carlos- I feel bad for her. Brontophobia is hard to face.

_**Kendall lifts her, sits down, & places her in his lap**_

Kendall- It's OK. Shhh. You're safe now.

_**Victoria buries her face in Kendall's shoulder**_

James- Looks like someone has the hots for you

Carlos- Be quiet James. She's scared to death.

Eddie- So far, he's the only one, besides her ex-boyfriend, that's been able to calm her down during a storm.

Carlos- She must have a really bad case of brontophobia then.

Eddie- She does.

_**Victoria's now sobbing into Kendall's shoulder**_

Victoria- I don't want to be terrified, but I am. _**she says into his shoulder**_

Kendall- I know that. I have just as bad a case of antlophobia (fear of floods) as you have a case of brontophobia.

Victoria- _**looks up**_Really?

Kendall- Yes. I know how it feels to be as afraid of something as you are of thunderstorms. I know we've only known each other a short amount of time now, but will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Yes?

Victoria- In every language.

Big Time Rush's manager- The storm has delayed our flight boys. Can we stay here overnight Victor?

Victor- Fine by me. Carlos with Fabian, Eddie, & Mick, James & Logan with Jerome & Alfie, & Kendall with Victoria. Normally we wouldn't allow boys & girls to sleep in the same room, but seeing the circumstances, I'll make an exception.

Kendall- Thank you Victor.

Manager- Actually, their tour doesn't start until summer & they've already done everything necessary. Can they enroll here?

Victor- I'll have to talk to Mr. Sweet & their parents. I'm fine with it.

Manager- Thank you.

(For future reference, Victoria has brontophobia (thunderstorms), acrophobia (heights), & topophobia (stage freight))

_half an hour later_

Victor- Everything is all set. They start classes tomorrow.

Manager- Thank you. I should head back to America tomorrow. I have other talent to manage while they're here.

Victor- Alright.

_after school_

Mara- Victoria?

_**Victoria comes down with Kendall at her side**_

Victoria- Yeah Mara?

Mara- Here's your homework from the other classes. Who's this?

Victoria- How rude of me? This is my boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt. Kendall, this is Mara.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Mara.

Mara- Likewise. Kendall, as in Big Time Rush Kendall?

Nina- Yeah. When I met them at their concert, Kendall gave me their Skype names in case I needed them or I just missed home.

Mara- Nice.

_in the living room_

Victoria- Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow, Joy, Alfie, Amber, & Jerome, this is Kendall, Carlos, James, & Logan. Guys, there's Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, KT, & Amber. _**they each stood up/raised their hand in turn (meaning when their name was said)**_

Kendall- Nice to meet you all.

KT- Nice to meet you too.

Carlos- You're American too KT?

KT- Yeah. The only Americans here now are you, Kendall, James, Logan, Nina, Eddie, Victoria, & I.

Kendall- Ouch.

Patricia- Well this is a British school you know.

Logan- She's got a point there Carlos.

James- Ouch. You just got burned Carlos.

Amber- Just so you know who's dating who Logan & James. There's Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Jara, & Moy. KT & I are single.

Jerome- Actually Amber, Mara & I broke up last night.

Amber- So the couples are Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, & Moy & KT, Mara, Jerome, & I are single.


	2. Chapter 2

_musicrox14- Can someone please do the disclaimer?_

_Patricia- Sure. I'll do it._

_musicrox14- Thanks Patricia._

_Patricia- **nods **musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for her OC, Victoria Miller._

**This is my House of Anubis Season 3. I hope you like it.**

Jerome- Hello? Is anyone here?

Trudy- Hello dearie. Nobody else has gotten here yet.

Jerome- As it is every year. First to arrive, last to leave. _**he mutters**_

Trudy- What was that dearie?

Jerome- Just glad to start another year here at Anubis House.

_A few hours later_

Patricia- Hello?

Jerome- Hey Trixie.

Patricia- Hey Slimeball. How was your summer?

Jerome- Same as always. You?

Patricia- Just another summer full of beatings from my parents.

Jerome- Why do they beat you?

Patricia- Because I'm not perfect like my twin, Piper.

Jerome- Oh. Have you thought about going to court about that?

Patricia- Yeah. Loads of times. My parents said they'd kill me if I go to the police.

Alfie- Hey there roomie. Hey Trixie.

Jerome & Patricia- Hey Alfie.

_A few more hours later_

_**Amber, Fabian, Mara, a new girl (KT), Joy, Mick, & another new girl (Willow) walk in the house**_

Trudy- I'm so glad to have you all back.

Fabian- Is Nina here yet?

Trudy- She's on her way. So is Eddie before you ask Patricia.

Patricia- Thank you.

_An hour later_

Amber- Nina!

Patricia- Nina!

Joy- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey Joy. How was your summers?

Amber- Great.

Patricia- OK, I guess.

Joy- Amazing.

Fabian- You already know about mine.

Mick- Boring.

_A few minutes later_

Eddie- Really? You think that you might also be a you know what?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Definitely.

Patricia- Now that everyone is here, who are you three?

KT- I'm KT & I'm from America obviously.

Willow- I'm Willow & I'm from, well, here.

Victoria- I'm Victoria & I'm from Blackpool, England.

Nina- Nice to meet you.

Victoria, KT, & Willow- Nice to meet you too.

Victoria- What are your names anyways?

Nina- I'm Nina Martin, also from America, KT.

Fabian- I'm Fabian Rutter.

Amber- I'm Amber Millington

Patricia- I'm Patricia Williamson

Alfie- I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- I'm Jerome Clarke

Mara- I'm Mara Jaffray

Mick- Mick Campbell.

Joy- I'm Joy Mercer

Eddie- & I'm Eddie Miller.

Victoria- Nice to meet you all. My last name is also Miller.

KT- My last name is Rush

Willow- My surname is Jenks.

Trudy- I guess you've all met each other.

Victoria- We have. Thank you Ms. Rehmann.

Trudy- Of course. Please call me Trudy. Ms. Rehmann just sounds too formal. I am your housemother. Your housemaster is upstairs. Victor! Victor!

Victor- I heard you the first time Trudy. What is it?

Trudy- These are the new house students. Victoria Miller, KT Rush, & Willow Jenks.

_**Trudy & Victor walk out of the room for a moment**_

Amber- Just to let you know who's taken. Fabian's with Nina, Mara's with Jerome, I'm with Alfie, Joy's with Mick, & Patricia's with Eddie.

Victoria- I already knew Eddie's with Patricia.

Amber- That was for KT & Willow too you know.

Eddie- Victoria, behave.

Victoria- Sorry Amber.

Amber- It's OK.

(Victoria's wearing her black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, & black boots.)

Patricia- I think I like her already. As a friend of course.

Trudy- OK, so who's rooming with who? The boys are going to be Fabian, Eddie, & Mick in the first room & Jerome & Alfie in the second. Where are the girls rooming?

Patricia- Can we get back to you on that Trudes? We need time to figure it out.

Trudy- Sure. Just make sure I know before supper.

Eddie- Supper is what the British call dinner Victoria & KT.

Victoria- Thanks.

_**The boys go to their rooms to unpack**_

Patricia- OK, so I want to room with Victoria.

Victoria- Actually, I just want to room alone. Victor told me before I came here that I could have the attic to myself.

Nina- OK. Amber? KT? Want to room with me?

Amber & KT- Sure.

Patricia- Joy? Mara?

Joy & Mara- Sure. We'll room with you.

Willow- What about me?

Patricia- _**sighs **_Willow, do you want to room with me, Joy, & Mara?

Willow- Sure. I love having roommates! Squeee!

Eddie- Is that who you were texting on the plane?

Victoria- Yup. When I got the letter, he gave me the house phone number & his personal one if I needed it.

Eddie- You must be special to him then because he never gave his personal number to any of us.

Victoria- Wouldn't doubt it.

Nina- Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight.

Mick, KT, & Willow- What's Sibuna?

Victoria- It's just a study group they created. _**she said, winking at Nina**_

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?

Victoria- Sure, but I think it would be safer in the attic.

Nina- OK.

_In the attic_

Nina- How do you know about Sibuna?

Victoria- Eddie told me. I told him over the summer that I had this weird feeling whenever I was around him. I knew it wasn't love because I know he has a girlfriend & we're brother & sister. It was an ancient bond by the feel of it. I think I might be a Chosen One too.

Nina- There's only one way to find out. Here. Put the eye on the slot.

_**The locket & the slot begin to glow. The slot opens a storage cabinet**_

Nina & Victoria- Whoa.

Victoria- I knew it. But who's my Osirian? Yours is my brother. Who's mine?

Nina- Actually, when I went to a Big Time Rush concert a little while ago, I got to meet them. I felt this strange force around me & Kendall. It was as if he was an Osirian. I don't know. When I went to hug him, I felt a strange magnetic force that was only separated by James, Logie, & Carlos.

Victoria- That is strange. Eddie invited me to be a Sibuna over the summer. We wanted to make sure that it was OK with the rest of Sibuna first.

Nina- That's fine by me. We should have a meeting up here after supper.

Victoria- Same feeling.

_After supper in the attic_

Patricia- Why is the newbie here?

Nina- She is here because Eddie invited her to be a Sibuna & they wanted to make sure it was OK with us. I already gave the OK. I just need to know if it's OK with you guys.

Amber- I'm fine with that.

Fabian- I think she has something to do with Egypt anyways, so why not?

Jerome- Fine by me.

Alfie- Cool.

Mara- I'm OK with it.

Joy- Fine.

Patricia- I don't think we can trust her. I have a bad feeling about her.

Eddie- She's my sister! You've met her before!

Patricia- OK fine. She's in.

Eddie- What about KT?

Nina- What about her?

Eddie- I think we should let her in. I think she has a connection to this house. I had an Osirian vision with her visiting the house with some key to a part of the tunnels we have never been.

Nina- Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sure. I'm fine with that. (something along those lines)

Nina- Victoria, go get her.

Victoria- OK.

_A few minutes later_

Nina- You're not fully initiated Sibuna members yet, but we'll take care of that at lunchtime tomorrow. Bring two things of value of yours to the clearing. Find & follow Eddie.

KT & Victoria- OK.

_The next day at lunchtime in the Sibuna clearing_

Nina- Now you have to throw in one of your two items.

_**Victoria throws in a family photo & KT throws in her second favorite stuffed animal**_

Nina- Now repeat after me. I, insert name here,

KT- I, KT Rush,

Victoria- I, Victoria Miller,

Nina- promise to protect Anubis house

KT & Victoria- promise to protect Anubis House

Nina- & all of it's secrets.

KT & Victoria- & all of it's secrets.

Nina- & stand by my fellow members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, & insert other's name here.

_**They repeat**_

Nina- May no man, or woman, break these sacred vows.

_**Thunder rolls. Victoria curls up &rocks back & forth**_

Nina- Is she OK?

Eddie- She has brontophobia.

Fabian & Mara- Poor girl.

Nina- What's brontophobia again?

Mara- It's the fear of thunderstorms.

Nina- Poor Victoria. We should probably get her to the house.

Mara- I'll go tell Mr. Sweet that she'll be back at the house. She needs to relax.

Nina- Tell him I'm staying with her.

Mara- OK.

_after lunch ends in Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Enter.

Mara- Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- Yes Mara?

Mara- We had gone to have a picnic in the field when the storm started & Victoria got scared, so Fabian, Nina, Eddie, & Patricia are bringing her back to the house.

Mr. Sweet- Alright. I'll notify Victor & the other teachers.

Mara- I'll notify the teachers sir.

Mr. Sweet- Thank you Mara.

_**Mara goes to notify the teachers, starting with Mr. Winkler, the teacher they had next.**_

Mr. Winkler- Poor girl. Alright. Thank you for notifying me Mara. Go ahead & tell the other teachers you'll have for the rest of the day now.

Mara- Thank you so much Mr. Winkler.

_**Mara goes to notify the other teachers**_

_at the house_

Trudy- Oh dear. What happened?

Victor- She has brontophobia Trudy. She became scared when she first heard the thunder. Is she OK?

Eddie- We haven't been able to get her to speak since she got in this state. Nobody has ever been able to get her out of it before. Except for her ex-boyfriend. He would have no impact now.

Nina- I'll go get my laptop.

Patricia- What good will that do?

_**Nina comes back down a few minutes later with her laptop & Kendall Schmidt is on the monitor**_

Kendall- Victoria?

Victoria- _**getting out of her state **_Kendall?

Kendall- Hey. Nina told me what happened. Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. Why do you have an airplane background?

Kendall- The guys & I are on our way there. We should be there within half an hour. Our flight just landed. I've got to go. Our manager is having us turn off our electronics while we're in the limo.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Please hurry.

Kendall- I will. I promise.

James- You told us not to make promises we can't keep!

Kendall- James, shut the front door (meaning shut the **** up)

James- Sorry!

Kendall- I'll be there soon. I promise you that.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Thanks.

_**Kendall nods, then the screen goes black.**_

_**Victoria goes back into fetal position**_

Victor- It's OK Victoria. It's OK. He's on his way.

_**Everyone except Trudy is giving him weird looks**_

Victor- Shut up. **I love them all like my own children (even though I don't have any) but I refuse to tell them that.**

_five minutes later_

Nina- She's in the front room. She went back into fetal position & went into this state again.

Carlos- I feel bad for her. Brontophobia is hard to face.

_**Kendall lifts her, sits down, & places her in his lap**_

Kendall- It's OK. Shhh. You're safe now.

_**Victoria buries her face in Kendall's shoulder**_

James- Looks like someone has the hots for you

Carlos- Be quiet James. She's scared to death.

Eddie- So far, he's the only one, besides her ex-boyfriend, that's been able to calm her down during a storm.

Carlos- She must have a really bad case of brontophobia then.

Eddie- She does.

_**Victoria's now sobbing into Kendall's shoulder**_

Victoria- I don't want to be terrified, but I am. _**she says into his shoulder**_

Kendall- I know that. I have just as bad a case of antlophobia (fear of floods) as you have a case of brontophobia.

Victoria- _**looks up **_Really?

Kendall- Yes. I know how it feels to be as afraid of something as you are of thunderstorms. I know we've only known each other a short amount of time now, but will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Yes?

Victoria- In every language.

Big Time Rush's manager- The storm has delayed our flight boys. Can we stay here overnight Victor?

Victor- Fine by me. Carlos with Fabian, Eddie, & Mick, James & Logan with Jerome & Alfie, & Kendall with Victoria. Normally we wouldn't allow boys & girls to sleep in the same room, but seeing the circumstances, I'll make an exception.

Kendall- Thank you Victor.

Manager- Actually, their tour doesn't start until summer & they've already done everything necessary. Can they enroll here?

Victor- I'll have to talk to Mr. Sweet & their parents. I'm fine with it.

Manager- Thank you.

(For future reference, Victoria has brontophobia (thunderstorms), acrophobia (heights), & topophobia (stage freight))

_half an hour later_

Victor- Everything is all set. They start classes tomorrow.

Manager- Thank you. I should head back to America tomorrow. I have other talent to manage while they're here.

Victor- Alright.

_after school_

Mara- Victoria?

_**Victoria comes down with Kendall at her side**_

Victoria- Yeah Mara?

Mara- Here's your homework from the other classes. Who's this?

Victoria- How rude of me? This is my boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt. Kendall, this is Mara.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Mara.

Mara- Likewise. Kendall, as in Big Time Rush Kendall?

Nina- Yeah. When I met them at their concert, Kendall gave me their Skype names in case I needed them or I just missed home.

Mara- Nice.

_in the living room_

Victoria- Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow, Joy, Alfie, Amber, & Jerome, this is Kendall, Carlos, James, & Logan. Guys, there's Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, KT, & Amber. _**they each stood up/raised their hand in turn (meaning when their name was said)**_

Kendall- Nice to meet you all.

KT- Nice to meet you too.

Carlos- You're American too KT?

KT- Yeah. The only Americans here now are you, Kendall, James, Logan, Nina, Eddie, Victoria, & I.

Kendall- Ouch.

Patricia- Well this is a British school you know.

Logan- She's got a point there Carlos.

James- Ouch. You just got burned Carlos.

Amber- Just so you know who's dating who Logan & James. There's Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Jara, & Moy. KT & I are single.

Jerome- Actually Amber, Mara & I broke up last night.

Amber- So the couples are Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, & Moy & KT, Mara, Jerome, & I are single.

James- Thanks Amber.

Amber- No problem cutie.

Kendall- Are you OK James? Jamie? James!

_**James falls back, paralyzed by Amber's beauty.**_

Carlos- James!

Logan- Trudy!

Trudy- What's the matter-Oh dear. We best get him to his room.

_in James', Logan's, Jerome's, & Alfie's room_

Victoria- James? James, are you alright?

_**Victoria slaps James**_

James- Ow! What was that for?!

Carlos- You were paralyzed by Amber's beauty you idiot!

_**Logan, Kendall, & Carlos are now trying to comfort a crying Victoria**_

James- I'm so sorry!

Kendall- James, please, just don't.

_**Kendall is now taking Victoria up to their room in the attic with Logan & Carlos following**_

Eddie- What did you do to my sister you idiot?!

James- I yelled at her for slapping me back to reality. _**he mutters**_

Eddie- She's extremely sensitive dude. One wrong word & you can get her silent towards you for a week, a month tops.

James- Wow. Why is she so sensitive though?

Eddie- When we were little, after dad came to the school, mom started beating her. She left me alone because I looked so much like her & she reminded mom of dad.

James- I didn't know how bad she had it. I'm so sorry.

Mara- She was so upset when her dad left her. She didn't stop crying for days on end.

Eddie- How do you know that?

Mara- She texted me why she would be upset after we had met. She knew she could trust me with any secret.

Eddie- I'm surprised she remembered.

Mara- She has a fantastic memory. She also has photographic memory. If you show her a picture & you ask her to sketch it the next day, she'll do it.

Eddie- That I knew.

_in the attic (Victoria's & Kendall's room)_

Kendall- Victoria, he didn't mean it.

Carlos- Yeah, he can be such an idiot sometimes.

Logan- Actually, he's more of a skunkbag most of the time.

Kendall- True that.

Carlos- If he says something that hurts you again, I'll beat him to a pulp.

Victoria- Carlos?

Carlos- What? Too harsh?

Logan- Ya think?!

Victoria- Can you guys leave me alone for a bit. I just need time to think.

Carlos- OK. See you later.

Logan- Forget what he said. See ya later.

Kendall- I'll be up here once every half hour to check up on you. OK?

Victoria- OK.

_**the guys leave, closing the door behind them.**_

Victoria- I need girls around me.

(_Victoria,_ **Patricia**)

_Patricia?_

**Yeah Victoria?**

_Can you come up here with Mara, Joy, KT, & Nina?_

**Sure. I'll text the other girls & meet you up there in about five minutes.**

_Thanks Trixie._

**You're welcome Tori.**

_a few minutes later_

Mara- Are you OK?

Nina, Joy, & KT- What's the matter?

Patricia- Let me guess. James was an idiot & yelled at you when you slapped him to wake him up from Amber & you needed girls around you since you think that guys will treat you like scum.

Victoria- Right on the nail Patricia. As always.

Mara- I already knew too. Eddie & James told me before Patricia texted me. He's really sorry you know. He wanted to come up here & apologize, but I wouldn't let him knowing you didn't want to see him right now.

Victoria- Thanks Mara.

Joy- I'll beat him to a pulp if you'd like?

Victoria- _**laughs**_No, that won't be necessary Joy. Carlos already offered. Besides, he'd get me killed one way or another if I did.

_**Mara wraps a comforting arm around Victoria's shoulders**_

KT- You know we're always there for you if it's necessary.

Mara, Joy, Patricia, & Nina- Yeah.

Victoria- I know you guys are going to be there for me when I need it. Joy, can you get the skunkbag without killing him.

Joy- Sure.

_**Joy leaves & comes back a few minutes later with James, who's completely red in the face**_

Victoria- Girls, meet me in Nina's, Amber's, & KT's room. I'll be there in a minute.

Nina- You sure?

Victoria- Yeah. I'll be fine.

Joy- OK.

Victoria- Make sure the rest of you know what is there too. I need to tell them something.

Mara- OK.

_**KT, Nina, Joy, Mara, & Patricia leave**_

James- Look Victoria, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't realize I was paralyzed by Amber's beauty until Eddie told me.

Kendall- What are you doing in here Maslow?

Victoria- Kendall, stop. I asked him up here to explain himself. He's cool

Kendall- OK. I'll be back in half an hour.

Victoria- You were saying James?

James- Yeah. I really regret saying that earlier. I had no idea what happened between you & your mother. Actually, I still don't understand that.

Victoria- Well since my dad left, my mom had beaten me every day because I looked so much like dad & she wanted to beat him to a pulp, so she beat me since she couldn't beat him.

James- Oh god. Can I see the damage?

Victoria- Sure. You're gonna have to catch me first!

_**Victoria gets up & starts running out of the house, James on her tail. She runs until she reaches the lake & hides behind bushes where James can't find her. While he's searching for her, Rufus comes out & kidnaps Victoria. Luckily Victoria had her cell phone on her where nobody could find it because she doesn't let anyone touch her.**_

Rufus- You're a pretty one, aren't you? I think I'll just take you & get the teachers to give me the cup, elixir, & the mask of Anubis. Do you know what those are my child?

_**Victoria nods**_

James- Victoria! Where are you? I'm getting worried now!

_**Rufus takes Victoria to his red van & lets her sit in the passenger seat. Rufus didn't want her hurt because he knew she'd be worth it if she's alright. Besides the fact that the Osirian was her brother. (Nina's Osirian)**_

Nina- Something's wrong.

Patricia- What do you mean?

Nina- Rufus is back & I think he has Victoria.

Sibuna- What?!

Nina- Yea. Eddie, can't you sense it?

Eddie- No.

Kendall- I can. We have to save her. Now!

Eddie- We can't! We have to tell Victor! He's the only one who'll know what to do.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- What is it Mr. Schmidt?

Kendall- Victoria's been kidnapped.

Victor- By who?

Kendall- RZ.

Victor- Rufus. I'll call Mr. Sweet & let him know his daughter's been kidnapped.

_**phone rings**_

Rufus- Hello Victor.

Victor- Rufus. What do you want & where's Victoria?

Rufus- She's right here. She's fine. She won't be if you don't give me the cup, elixir, & the mask.

Victor- Let me talk to her.

Victoria- Victor?

Victor- Oh thank god. Are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine, like Rufus said. He's been treating me like a queen.

Kendall- Victoria, are you sure?

Victoria- I'm sure Kendall. Trust me.

Rufus- Time to go Tori.

Victoria- Look, you are all family to me. I know you'll do the right thing. Bye.

_**Rufus hangs up**_

Kendall- That was a recording. I know her voice over the phone & that one was prerecorded. She's in danger. I know it.

Victor- How?

Kendall- I'm her Osirian.

Nina- Did I just hear you correctly?

Kendall- Yes. How else would you explain what's been going on?

Nina- True. We've got to find her.

Kendall- Victor, does your computer have the ability to track cell phones?

Victor- Yeah. Rufus would have shut his phone off though.

Kendall- I know that. That's not the phone number I'll be tracking.

Nina- Victoria's right?

Kendall- Yup. She's in some building down the street.

Victor- 125 Woodrow. I recognize that address.

Kendall- How?

Victor- It was my father's home when I was growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

_musicrox14- Can someone please do the disclaimer?_

_Patricia- Sure. I'll do it._

_musicrox14- Thanks Patricia._

_Patricia- **nods **musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for her OC, Victoria Miller._

**This is my House of Anubis Season 3. I hope you like it.**

Jerome- Hello? Is anyone here?

Trudy- Hello dearie. Nobody else has gotten here yet.

Jerome- As it is every year. First to arrive, last to leave. _**he mutters**_

Trudy- What was that dearie?

Jerome- Just glad to start another year here at Anubis House.

_A few hours later_

Patricia- Hello?

Jerome- Hey Trixie.

Patricia- Hey Slimeball. How was your summer?

Jerome- Same as always. You?

Patricia- Just another summer full of beatings from my parents.

Jerome- Why do they beat you?

Patricia- Because I'm not perfect like my twin, Piper.

Jerome- Oh. Have you thought about going to court about that?

Patricia- Yeah. Loads of times. My parents said they'd kill me if I go to the police.

Alfie- Hey there roomie. Hey Trixie.

Jerome & Patricia- Hey Alfie.

_A few more hours later_

_**Amber, Fabian, Mara, a new girl (KT), Joy, Mick, & another new girl (Willow) walk in the house**_

Trudy- I'm so glad to have you all back.

Fabian- Is Nina here yet?

Trudy- She's on her way. So is Eddie before you ask Patricia.

Patricia- Thank you.

_An hour later_

Amber- Nina!

Patricia- Nina!

Joy- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey Joy. How were your summers?

Amber- Great.

Patricia- OK, I guess.

Joy- Amazing.

Fabian- You already know about mine.

Mick- Boring.

_A few minutes later_

Eddie- Really? You think that you might also be a you know what?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Definitely.

Patricia- Now that everyone is here, who are you three?

KT- I'm KT & I'm from America obviously.

Willow- I'm Willow & I'm from, well, here.

Victoria- I'm Victoria & I'm from Blackpool, England.

Nina- Nice to meet you.

Victoria, KT, & Willow- Nice to meet you too.

Victoria- What are your names anyways?

Nina- I'm Nina Martin, also from America, KT.

Fabian- I'm Fabian Rutter.

Amber- I'm Amber Millington

Patricia- I'm Patricia Williamson

Alfie- I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- I'm Jerome Clarke

Mara- I'm Mara Jaffray

Mick- Mick Campbell.

Joy- I'm Joy Mercer

Eddie- & I'm Eddie Miller.

Victoria- Nice to meet you all. My last name is also Miller.

KT- My last name is Rush

Willow- My surname is Jenks.

Trudy- I guess you've all met each other.

Victoria- We have. Thank you Ms. Rehmann.

Trudy- Of course. Please call me Trudy. Ms. Rehmann just sounds too formal. I am your housemother. Your housemaster is upstairs. Victor! Victor!

Victor- I heard you the first time Trudy. What is it?

Trudy- These are the new house students. Victoria Miller, KT Rush, & Willow Jenks.

_**Trudy & Victor walk out of the room for a moment**_

Amber- Just to let you know who's taken. Fabian's with Nina, Mara's with Jerome, I'm with Alfie, Joy's with Mick, & Patricia's with Eddie.

Victoria- I already knew Eddie's with Patricia.

Amber- That was for KT & Willow too you know.

Eddie- Victoria, behave.

Victoria- Sorry Amber.

Amber- It's OK.

(Victoria's wearing her black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, & black boots.)

Patricia- I think I like her already. As a friend of course.

Trudy- OK, so who's rooming with who? The boys are going to be Fabian, Eddie, & Mick in the first room & Jerome & Alfie in the second. Where are the girls rooming?

Patricia- Can we get back to you on that Trudes? We need time to figure it out.

Trudy- Sure. Just make sure I know before supper.

Eddie- Supper is what the British call dinner Victoria & KT.

Victoria- Thanks.

_**The boys go to their rooms to unpack**_

Patricia- OK, so I want to room with Victoria.

Victoria- Actually, I just want to room alone. Victor told me before I came here that I could have the attic to myself.

Nina- OK. Amber? KT? Want to room with me?

Amber & KT- Sure.

Patricia- Joy? Mara?

Joy & Mara- Sure. We'll room with you.

Willow- What about me?

Patricia- _**sighs **_Willow, do you want to room with me, Joy, & Mara?

Willow- Sure. I love having roommates! Squeee!

Eddie- Is that who you were texting on the plane?

Victoria- Yup. When I got the letter, he gave me the house phone number & his personal one if I needed it.

Eddie- You must be special to him then because he never gave his personal number to any of us.

Victoria- Wouldn't doubt it.

Nina- Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight.

Mick, KT, & Willow- What's Sibuna?

Victoria- It's just a study group they created. _**she said, winking at Nina**_

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?

Victoria- Sure, but I think it would be safer in the attic.

Nina- OK.

_In the attic_

Nina- How do you know about Sibuna?

Victoria- Eddie told me. I told him over the summer that I had this weird feeling whenever I was around him. I knew it wasn't love because I know he has a girlfriend & we're brother & sister. It was an ancient bond by the feel of it. I think I might be a Chosen One too.

Nina- There's only one way to find out. Here. Put the eye on the slot.

_**The locket & the slot begin to glow. The slot opens a storage cabinet**_

Nina & Victoria- Whoa.

Victoria- I knew it. But who's my Osirian? Yours is my brother. Who's mine?

Nina- Actually, when I went to a Big Time Rush concert a little while ago, I got to meet them. I felt this strange force around me & Kendall. It was as if he was an Osirian. I don't know. When I went to hug him, I felt a strange magnetic force that was only separated by James, Logie, & Carlos.

Victoria- That is strange. Eddie invited me to be a Sibuna over the summer. We wanted to make sure that it was OK with the rest of Sibuna first.

Nina- That's fine by me. We should have a meeting up here after supper.

Victoria- Same feeling.

_After supper in the attic_

Patricia- Why is the newbie here?

Nina- She is here because Eddie invited her to be a Sibuna & they wanted to make sure it was OK with us. I already gave the OK. I just need to know if it's OK with you guys.

Amber- I'm fine with that.

Fabian- I think she has something to do with Egypt anyways, so why not?

Jerome- Fine by me.

Alfie- Cool.

Mara- I'm OK with it.

Joy- Fine.

Patricia- I don't think we can trust her. I have a bad feeling about her.

Eddie- She's my sister! You've met her before!

Patricia- OK fine. She's in.

Eddie- What about KT?

Nina- What about her?

Eddie- I think we should let her in. I think she has a connection to this house. I had an Osirian vision with her visiting the house with some key to a part of the tunnels we have never been.

Nina- Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sure. I'm fine with that. (something along those lines)

Nina- Victoria, go get her.

Victoria- OK.

_A few minutes later_

Nina- You're not fully initiated Sibuna members yet, but we'll take care of that at lunchtime tomorrow. Bring two things of value of yours to the clearing. Find & follow Eddie.

KT & Victoria- OK.

_The next day at lunchtime in the Sibuna clearing_

Nina- Now you have to throw in one of your two items.

_**Victoria throws in a family photo & KT throws in her second favorite stuffed animal**_

Nina- Now repeat after me. I, insert name here,

KT- I, KT Rush,

Victoria- I, Victoria Miller,

Nina- promise to protect Anubis house

KT & Victoria- promise to protect Anubis House

Nina- & all of it's secrets.

KT & Victoria- & all of it's secrets.

Nina- & stand by my fellow members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, & insert other's name here.

_**They repeat**_

Nina- May no man, or woman, break these sacred vows.

_**Thunder rolls. Victoria curls up &rocks back & forth**_

Nina- Is she OK?

Eddie- She has brontophobia.

Fabian & Mara- Poor girl.

Nina- What's brontophobia again?

Mara- It's the fear of thunderstorms.

Nina- Poor Victoria. We should probably get her to the house.

Mara- I'll go tell Mr. Sweet that she'll be back at the house. She needs to relax.

Nina- Tell him I'm staying with her.

Mara- OK.

_after lunch ends in Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Enter.

Mara- Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- Yes Mara?

Mara- We had gone to have a picnic in the field when the storm started & Victoria got scared, so Fabian, Nina, Eddie, & Patricia are bringing her back to the house.

Mr. Sweet- Alright. I'll notify Victor & the other teachers.

Mara- I'll notify the teachers sir.

Mr. Sweet- Thank you Mara.

_**Mara goes to notify the teachers, starting with Mr. Winkler, the teacher they had next.**_

Mr. Winkler- Poor girl. Alright. Thank you for notifying me Mara. Go ahead & tell the other teachers you'll have for the rest of the day now.

Mara- Thank you so much Mr. Winkler.

_**Mara goes to notify the other teachers**_

_at the house_

Trudy- Oh dear. What happened?

Victor- She has brontophobia Trudy. She became scared when she first heard the thunder. Is she OK?

Eddie- We haven't been able to get her to speak since she got in this state. Nobody has ever been able to get her out of it before. Except for her ex-boyfriend. He would have no impact now.

Nina- I'll go get my laptop.

Patricia- What good will that do?

_**Nina comes back down a few minutes later with her laptop & Kendall Schmidt is on the monitor**_

Kendall- Victoria?

Victoria- _**getting out of her state **_Kendall?

Kendall- Hey. Nina told me what happened. Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. Why do you have an airplane background?

Kendall- The guys & I are on our way there. We should be there within half an hour. Our flight just landed. I've got to go. Our manager is having us turn off our electronics while we're in the limo.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Please hurry.

Kendall- I will. I promise.

James- You told us not to make promises we can't keep!

Kendall- James, shut the front door (meaning shut the **** up)

James- Sorry!

Kendall- I'll be there soon. I promise you that.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Thanks.

_**Kendall nods, then the screen goes black.**_

_**Victoria goes back into fetal position**_

Victor- It's OK Victoria. It's OK. He's on his way.

_**Everyone except Trudy is giving him weird looks**_

Victor- Shut up. **I love them all like my own children (even though I don't have any) but I refuse to tell them that.**

_five minutes later_

Nina- She's in the front room. She went back into fetal position & went into this state again.

Carlos- I feel bad for her. Brontophobia is hard to face.

_**Kendall lifts her, sits down, & places her in his lap**_

Kendall- It's OK. Shhh. You're safe now.

_**Victoria buries her face in Kendall's shoulder**_

James- Looks like someone has the hots for you

Carlos- Be quiet James. She's scared to death.

Eddie- So far, he's the only one, besides her ex-boyfriend, that's been able to calm her down during a storm.

Carlos- She must have a really bad case of brontophobia then.

Eddie- She does.

_**Victoria's now sobbing into Kendall's shoulder**_

Victoria- I don't want to be terrified, but I am. _**she says into his shoulder**_

Kendall- I know that. I have just as bad a case of antlophobia (fear of floods) as you have a case of brontophobia.

Victoria- _**looks up **_Really?

Kendall- Yes. I know how it feels to be as afraid of something as you are of thunderstorms. I know we've only known each other a short amount of time now, but will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Yes?

Victoria- In every language.

Big Time Rush's manager- The storm has delayed our flight boys. Can we stay here overnight Victor?

Victor- Fine by me. Carlos with Fabian, Eddie, & Mick, James & Logan with Jerome & Alfie, & Kendall with Victoria. Normally we wouldn't allow boys & girls to sleep in the same room, but seeing the circumstances, I'll make an exception.

Kendall- Thank you Victor.

Manager- Actually, their tour doesn't start until summer & they've already done everything necessary. Can they enroll here?

Victor- I'll have to talk to Mr. Sweet & their parents. I'm fine with it.

Manager- Thank you.

(For future reference, Victoria has brontophobia (thunderstorms), acrophobia (heights), & topophobia (stage freight))

_half an hour later_

Victor- Everything is all set. They start classes tomorrow.

Manager- Thank you. I should head back to America tomorrow. I have other talent to manage while they're here.

Victor- Alright.

_after school_

Mara- Victoria?

_**Victoria comes down with Kendall at her side**_

Victoria- Yeah Mara?

Mara- Here's your homework from the other classes. Who's this?

Victoria- How rude of me? This is my boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt. Kendall, this is Mara.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Mara.

Mara- Likewise. Kendall, as in Big Time Rush Kendall?

Nina- Yeah. When I met them at their concert, Kendall gave me their Skype names in case I needed them or I just missed home.

Mara- Nice.

_in the living room_

Victoria- Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow, Joy, Alfie, Amber, & Jerome, this is Kendall, Carlos, James, & Logan. Guys, there's Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, KT, & Amber. _**they each stood up/raised their hand in turn (meaning when their name was said)**_

Kendall- Nice to meet you all.

KT- Nice to meet you too.

Carlos- You're American too KT?

KT- Yeah. The only Americans here now are you, Kendall, James, Logan, Nina, Eddie, Victoria, & I.

Kendall- Ouch.

Patricia- Well this is a British school you know.

Logan- She's got a point there Carlos.

James- Ouch. You just got burned Carlos.

Amber- Just so you know who's dating who Logan & James. There's Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Jara, & Moy. KT & I are single.

Jerome- Actually Amber, Mara & I broke up last night.

Amber- So the couples are Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, & Moy & KT, Mara, Jerome, & I are single.

James- Thanks Amber.

Amber- No problem cutie.

Kendall- Are you OK James? Jamie? James!

_**James falls back, paralyzed by Amber's beauty.**_

Carlos- James!

Logan- Trudy!

Trudy- What's the matter-Oh dear. We best get him to his room.

_in James', Logan's, Jerome's, & Alfie's room_

Victoria- James? James, are you alright?

_**Victoria slaps James**_

James- Ow! What was that for?!

Carlos- You were paralyzed by Amber's beauty you idiot!

_**Logan, Kendall, & Carlos are now trying to comfort a crying Victoria**_

James- I'm so sorry!

Kendall- James, please, just don't.

_**Kendall is now taking Victoria up to their room in the attic with Logan & Carlos following**_

Eddie- What did you do to my sister you idiot?!

James- I yelled at her for slapping me back to reality. _**he mutters**_

Eddie- She's extremely sensitive dude. One wrong word & you can get her silent towards you for a week, a month tops.

James- Wow. Why is she so sensitive though?

Eddie- When we were little, after dad came to the school, mom started beating her. She left me alone because I looked so much like her & she reminded mom of dad.

James- I didn't know how bad she had it. I'm so sorry.

Mara- She was so upset when her dad left her. She didn't stop crying for days on end.

Eddie- How do you know that?

Mara- She texted me why she would be upset after we had met. She knew she could trust me with any secret.

Eddie- I'm surprised she remembered.

Mara- She has a fantastic memory. She also has photographic memory. If you show her a picture & you ask her to sketch it the next day, she'll do it.

Eddie- That I knew.

_in the attic (Victoria's & Kendall's room)_

Kendall- Victoria, he didn't mean it.

Carlos- Yeah, he can be such an idiot sometimes.

Logan- Actually, he's more of a skunkbag most of the time.

Kendall- True that.

Carlos- If he says something that hurts you again, I'll beat him to a pulp.

Victoria- Carlos?

Carlos- What? Too harsh?

Logan- Ya think?!

Victoria- Can you guys leave me alone for a bit. I just need time to think.

Carlos- OK. See you later.

Logan- Forget what he said. See ya later.

Kendall- I'll be up here once every half hour to check up on you. OK?

Victoria- OK.

_**the guys leave, closing the door behind them.**_

Victoria- I need girls around me.

(_Victoria,_ **Patricia**)

_Patricia?_

**Yeah Victoria?**

_Can you come up here with Mara, Joy, KT, & Nina?_

**Sure. I'll text the other girls & meet you up there in about five minutes.**

_Thanks Trixie._

**You're welcome Tori.**

_a few minutes later_

Mara- Are you OK?

Nina, Joy, & KT- What's the matter?

Patricia- Let me guess. James was an idiot & yelled at you when you slapped him to wake him up from Amber & you needed girls around you since you think that guys will treat you like scum.

Victoria- Right on the nail Patricia. As always.

Mara- I already knew too. Eddie & James told me before Patricia texted me. He's really sorry you know. He wanted to come up here & apologize, but I wouldn't let him knowing you didn't want to see him right now.

Victoria- Thanks Mara.

Joy- I'll beat him to a pulp if you'd like?

Victoria- _**laughs**_No, that won't be necessary Joy. Carlos already offered. Besides, he'd get me killed one way or another if I did.

_**Mara wraps a comforting arm around Victoria's shoulders**_

KT- You know we're always there for you if it's necessary.

Mara, Joy, Patricia, & Nina- Yeah.

Victoria- I know you guys are going to be there for me when I need it. Joy, can you get the skunkbag without killing him.

Joy- Sure.

_**Joy leaves & comes back a few minutes later with James, who's completely red in the face**_

Victoria- Girls, meet me in Nina's, Amber's, & KT's room. I'll be there in a minute.

Nina- You sure?

Victoria- Yeah. I'll be fine.

Joy- OK.

Victoria- Make sure the rest of you know what is there too. I need to tell them something.

Mara- OK.

_**KT, Nina, Joy, Mara, & Patricia leave**_

James- Look Victoria, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't realize I was paralyzed by Amber's beauty until Eddie told me.

Kendall- What are you doing in here Maslow?

Victoria- Kendall, stop. I asked him up here to explain himself. He's cool

Kendall- OK. I'll be back in half an hour.

Victoria- You were saying James?

James- Yeah. I really regret saying that earlier. I had no idea what happened between you & your mother. Actually, I still don't understand that.

Victoria- Well since my dad left, my mom had beaten me every day because I looked so much like dad & she wanted to beat him to a pulp, so she beat me since she couldn't beat him.

James- Oh god. Can I see the damage?

Victoria- Sure. You're gonna have to catch me first!

_**Victoria gets up & starts running out of the house, James on her tail. She runs until she reaches the lake & hides behind bushes where James can't find her. While he's searching for her, Rufus comes out & kidnaps Victoria. Luckily Victoria had her cell phone on her where nobody could find it because she doesn't let anyone touch her.**_

Rufus- You're a pretty one, aren't you? I think I'll just take you & get the teachers to give me the cup, elixir, & the mask of Anubis. Do you know what those are my child?

_**Victoria nods**_

James- Victoria! Where are you? I'm getting worried now!

_**Rufus takes Victoria to his red van & lets her sit in the passenger seat. Rufus didn't want her hurt because he knew she'd be worth it if she's alright. Besides the fact that the Osirian was her brother. (Nina's Osirian)**_

Nina- Something's wrong.

Patricia- What do you mean?

Nina- Rufus is back & I think he has Victoria.

Sibuna- What?!

Nina- Yea. Eddie, can't you sense it?

Eddie- No.

Kendall- I can. We have to save her. Now!

Eddie- We can't! We have to tell Victor! He's the only one who'll know what to do.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- What is it Mr. Schmidt?

Kendall- Victoria's been kidnapped.

Victor- By who?

Kendall- RZ.

Victor- Rufus. I'll call Mr. Sweet & let him know his daughter's been kidnapped.

_**phone rings**_

Rufus- Hello Victor.

Victor- Rufus. What do you want & where's Victoria?

Rufus- She's right here. She's fine. She won't be if you don't give me the cup, elixir, & the mask.

Victor- Let me talk to her.

Victoria- Victor?

Victor- Oh thank god. Are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine, like Rufus said. He's been treating me like a queen.

Kendall- Victoria, are you sure?

Victoria- I'm sure Kendall. Trust me.

Rufus- Time to go Tori.

Victoria- Look, you are all family to me. I know you'll do the right thing. Bye.

_**Rufus hangs up**_

Kendall- That was a recording. I know her voice over the phone & that one was prerecorded. She's in danger. I know it.

Victor- How?

Kendall- I'm her Osirian.

Nina- Did I just hear you correctly?

Kendall- Yes. How else would you explain what's been going on?

Nina- True. We've got to find her.

Kendall- Victor, does your computer have the ability to track cell phones?

Victor- Yeah. Rufus would have shut his phone off though.

Kendall- I know that. That's not the phone number I'll be tracking.

Nina- Victoria's right?

Kendall- Yup. She's in some building down the street.

Victor- 125 Woodrow. I recognize that address.

Kendall- How?

Victor- It was my father's home when I was growing up.

Nina- That makes sense. How are we going to rescue her though?

Victor- If Rufus is the same as I remember him from when we were kids, he'll be at Burger King in an hour. He probably left by now, seeing as the nearest Burger King is an hour away. Kendall, Patricia, James, & I will go down there & figure something out.

Patricia- Maybe it's best if Nina goes. She's less likely to be caught.

_after they rescue Victoria & explain it to Trudy_

Kendall- I can sense that there's a thunderstorm coming.

_**Victoria starts shaking rather violently. Kendall tries to soothe her, but she keeps shaking. He now knows that it isn't due to the storm, but that it's due to hypoglycemia. He's seen it before with his ex girlfriend, Samantha. (I know Samantha's Carlos' ex, but just go with it)**_

Trudy- Oh dear. Is she alright?

Kendall- Trudy, get me a soda.

_**Trudy brings him a soda. After she recovers, he gives her the soda**_

Kendall- She has hypoglycemia Trudy. That's why she went into a seizure. I saw it with my ex-girlfriend.

Trudy- Oh dear. I hope she's alright

Victoria- I'm fine Trudy. I'm just a stupid, worthless piece of crap. _**she signs.**_

_**Kendall brings her into their room**_

_in Kendall's & Victoria's room_

Kendall- That's not true baby. You're a smart, beautiful, fun, talented, sweet, kind, helpful, hopeful, funny, crazy girl that means the world to me.

Victoria- I'm not any of those things. I never have been & never will be._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Stop talking bad about yourself. Who's telling you all this?

Victoria- Jackson._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Jackson Stewart from Isis House?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- He's just an idiot who knows nothing about you. He's jealous of what you have.

Victoria- What do I have? I have friends who are barely around, parents who don't even care, a brother that's never around, & a boyfriend who always care._**she signs.**_

Kendall- He doesn't even have friends, family, or a girlfriend.

Victoria- What about Stephanie from Mut?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- She broke up with him last month, his family's been dead since he was little, & he's too rude for friends.

Victoria- Then why was he with Rufus & calling him dad?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Rufus must have adopted him after his family died.

Victoria- How did they die?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Some guy killed them for knowing too much. His sister was killed last month & his parents died when they were five.

Victoria- Wow. I never knew._**she signs.**_

Kendall- He became heartless after his sister died.

Jackson- Victoria?

Trudy- She's in her room with Kendall. Upstairs in the attic.

Jackson- Thanks Trudy.

_**he walks up to their room**_

Jackson- Hey Victoria. How're you feeling?

Victoria- Like my heart's going to give any moment._**she signs.**_

Jackson- I know that.

Trudy- Jackson! Your housemother called & she said you didn't have permission to leave the house & she said that Rick will punish you when you get back there.

Jackson- Crap.

Kendall- Bye.

_**Jackson leaves**_

Victoria- I feel bad for him._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Don't.

Trudy- Kendall, can you bring Victoria down here?

Kendall- Coming.

_in the front room_

Trudy- Victoria, the hospital in America called. Your mother died of a heart attack last night.

_**Victoria starts crying, her head in her right hand (she broke her left arm, right ankle, & five ribs.) Kendall wraps his arm around her, allowing her to snuggle up to him (he's on her left).**_

Kendall- It's OK baby.

Victoria- It'll never be OK. She's the only one who understood me. Nobody here understands me._**she signs.**_

Kendall- I do. I may be from California, Kansas before that, but I understand what you're going through. I thought the same thing that you think of yourself now until the guys told me that I was being stupid by calling myself all that bad stuff that you're calling yourself now.

Victoria- _**sniffles**_Really? _**she signs.**_

Carlos- Yeah. It drove us up a wall.

James- We had to slap him to get him out of it.

Kendall- I still feel the slap every time I see her like this.

Logan- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. You guys actually left a scar from it in my brain.

Carlos- Never meant to hit you that hard. Sorry bud.

Kendall- It's fine guys.

Carlos- Is she OK?

Kendall- Her mother died of a heart attack last night.

Carlos- Does Eddie know?

Eddie- Does Eddie know what? What did you guys do to my sister?

Kendall- We didn't do anything to her. Your mother's dead Eddie.

Eddie- Come here baby sis.

_**he sits on her right & gives her a side hug & rubs her shoulder**_

Kendall- It's OK sweetheart. You can live with me during the summer if you'd like.

Eddie- She'd have to ask dad. He's our legal guardian right now.

Trudy- OK. OK. Thank you Mr. Sweet. Bye. He just said it was OK.

Eddie- How did you-?

Trudy- I knew because I knew that she'd want to be with her boyfriend while she's recuperating from, not only her beatings, but also from your mother's death.

Eddie- Ah.

Trudy- He also said you can stay with Patricia for the same reason. During break.

Eddie- He just texted me & he also said that Patricia & I can share the attic with Kendall & Victoria, as long as it's OK with them.

Victoria- I just got the same text. I'm fine with it. Kendall?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Fine by me.

Patricia- What's fine by you?

Kendall- Mr. Sweet just gave you & Eddie the OK to move in with us in the attic because Ms. Miller died of a heart attack last night.

Patricia- I'm sorry for your loss.

Eddie- It's OK.

Victoria- Thanks Trixie._**she signs.**_

Patricia- Normally, I only allow Jerome & Alfie call me that, but I'll let it slide.

Victoria- Thanks Patricia. Why do you let them though? _**she signs.**_

Patricia- They were the only ones here when I got here. I was scared they'd hurt me so I let them call me whatever they wanted & the nickname stuck. I was never OK with it.

Victoria- Sorry. I never knew. _**she signs.**_

Patricia- It's fine. Eddie, should we move our stuff in to the attic now?

Eddie- Sure. We might as well get it over with now.

_half an hour later_

Patricia- At least that's taken care of. Thanks Kendall.

Victoria- Hey! I would have helped if I wasn't so useless. _**she signs.**_

Eddie- She's right Patricia.

Patricia- Shut it Slimeball.

Eddie- Do you want me to continue calling you Yacker?

Patricia- No. Sorry Eddie.

Eddie- It's fine Yacker. We might as well let her sleep.

Patricia- Why don't we go to that Sick Puppies concert tonight?

Eddie- We don't have tickets.

Patricia- I know. I know Emma Anzai.

Eddie- You know her?

Patricia- Yeah. I've been friends with her since I met her at their last concert here.

Eddie- Wow.

_**Eddie & Patricia leave**_

Kendall- You really should get some rest.

Victoria- Can you sing to me?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Sure honey.

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

_**by the time Kendall finishes singing, she's already asleep**_

_one month later_

Victoria- I'm glad I can walk again._**she signs**_

Kendall- Yeah, but your ribs are still broken. You remember that the nurse said you can speak now right?

Victoria- Yeah. I just wanted to see if you did. Besides, I've been signing for so long, I forgot for a minute how to speak.

Kendall- Really?

Victoria- Yeah. Kendall.

Kendall- Here. _**he says, giving her a soda**_

Victoria- Thanks baby.

Kendall- You were about to go into it weren't you?

Victoria- Yeah.

Kendall- Maybe you should sit down for a minute or two so the soda can take effect.

Victoria- I'll be fine Kenny.

_**she falls face first into the pavement**_

Kendall- Victoria!

Nina- What happened?

Kendall- Are you OK? She was running to the school & she fell face first!

Nina- We better get her to the nurse.

_at the nurse_

Nurse- How'd this happen?

Nina- She fell on the pavement.

Nurse- I'd advise that she stay with one of you. She'll be blinded by the blood for a few hours, but she should be fine.

Kendall- Thank you so much.

_after French class_

Sarah- It's not over.

Nina- What do we need to find?

Sarah- My dad. He is in the mask chamber. There's a secret door near the chamber where my dad's decoy mask was held that holds his body. The traps reset themselves after you put the mask in the chamber & got out of there. Daddy meant it to happen.

Victoria- OK Sarah.

Nina- How do you know Sarah?

Victoria- She was mom's best friend growing up. Mom & I were close. She told me everything. How do you know her?

Nina- She's been helping me with these mysteries. Last year she helped me find the mask & the year before, she helped me reassemble the cup of Ankh, a mysterious-

Victoria- A mysterious goblet that the god Anubis entrusted to Amneris. When he found out that she hid it with Tutankhamen, he became furious & striked the cup seven times, breaking it into the seven pieces that we knew. Nobody knows what happened to the cup except that it was stolen from the tomb, along with other things. Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe had stolen them. They gave the mask of Anubis to a museum exhibit that has traveled, forever protecting the mask's secrets. They died shortly after returning from the tomb of a mysterious death that no ordinary human knows. They died because Anubis cursed them & they betrayed him. Sarah was devastated & forced to live there with Victor Rodenmaar Sr. as her guardian & Jr. as her only friend who turned on her. Rufus was her Osirian, but he became power thirsty, killing or kidnapping anyone who got in his way.

Nina- How'd you know?

Victoria- Sarah's been coming into my dreams a lot lately. She had been saying the same things over & over. She said that someone famous that I knew was my Osirian & someone who knew him was the other Chosen One.

Nina- Wow.

Victoria- But these past few months, she's been telling me that it's not over & not to mention any of this to anyone until I could speak.

Nina & Kendall- Woah.

Kendall- So I'm your Osirian?

Sarah- Indeed.

Kendall- Wow. Who knew that my girlfriend would be my Chosen One.

Victoria- I didn't, but we're going to be late for class.

Nina- We already are.

_in Biology_

Mr. Sweet- Why are you three late? What on earth happened to Ms. Miller?

Kendall- Sorry Mr. Sweet. We got lost for a little bit & we got back on track. Victoria fell onto the pavement this morning. The nurse had said that she'd be blind for a few hours.

Mr. Sweet- OK. Take your seats.

Victoria- Thank you Mr. Sweet.

_**I sat with Kendall, Nina, & someone else. I couldn't tell because I can't see. By the sound of her voice, it's probably KT. I can only see colors right now. I see dark hair, can't tell skin color, but it's a relatively light brown, American accent. Yeah, it's KT. She's talking to Nina about the assignment.**_

KT- Nina, I don't get it. Why don't oil & dye mix?

Nina- Dye is made with water & oil & water don't mix.

KT- Thanks Nina.

Nina- Sure.

_**KT hasn't trusted me yet. I don't know why. Maybe I'll ask Nina to ask her later. I know she's a member of Sibuna now, but why does she hate me?**_

Kendall- Are you OK baby?

Victoria- Yeah. Just thinking.

Kendall- What about?

Victoria- It's nothing Kendall.

Kendall- You seem a bit distracted. Are you sure it's nothing?

Victoria- Yeah. I'm sure.

_**Kendall, why don't you just leave me alone & focus on the assignment? Why does KT hate me? It's all just so confusing. I mean, most people love me. She's the first person to hate me. Why does she hate me? That's something I'll have to ask someone to ask her. I'm becoming a tad obsessed with this, aren't I? I've really got to stop. Why can't I see color anymore?**_

Nina- Victoria!

Mr. Sweet- KT, go get the nurse. _**he says, kneeling next to her**_

_a few hours later_

Victoria- _**moans**_What happened?

Kendall- You fainted in biology.

Victoria- Kendall?

Kendall- Hey baby. How're you feeling?

Victoria- Like I was hit by a truck.

Nina- We thought we lost you for a little while.

Victoria- Nina. thank god.

Nina- Guessing you still can't see.

Victoria- Only colors.

Nurse- I'm afraid she might be blind for the rest of her life. She'd have to see an eye doctor to confirm my suspicions.

Nina- Of course. Is there one around here?

Nurse- Of course. right down the street. I'll give my friend, Dr. Bull, a call to let her know you're on your way.

_at the eye doctor's office_

Lauren Bull- Yeah. By the look of her eyes, she'll be blind permanently. I'll call my friend, Abby Murray, at the handicapped place. Talk to her & she'll get you a free parking pass that's effective worldwide.

_back at the house_

Trudy- What did the nurse say?

Kendall- She sent us to an eye doctor to see if she'll be permanently blind.

Trudy- What'd she say?

Victoria- I am legally blind Trudy.

Trudy- Poor dear.

Nina- She already has a parking pass that's effective worldwide.

Trudy- Wow.

Victoria- For free too since Ms. Murray is a friend of my eye doctor.

(all the doctors' names are fake)

Trudy- I might as well tell Victor. Victor!

Victor- Yes Trudy?

Victoria- I'm legally blind Victor.

Victor- Hmmm. Mr. Schmidt & the rest of Anubis house shall help you until you learn to find your way around. I shall call Mr. Sweet in the meantime.

Victoria- OK. Thank you Victor.

_on the phone (Mr. Sweet _**Victor)**

_Yes?_

**Mr. Sweet. It's Victor. I called to make sure you're aware that Victoria Miller is legally blind.**

_What? How?_

**When she hit the pavement, something went into her eye that damaged it.**

_I'm on my way_

_**hangs up**_

Victor- Mr. Sweet's on his way.

Victoria- I still can't believe I'm legally blind now.

Kendall- Trust me, nobody can.

_at dinner_

Trudy- Anubis house, Victoria & Kendall have an announcement.

Patricia- What is it?

Victoria- I'm legally blind.

Mara- How'd it happen?

Victoria- Remember how when I hit the pavement, my face was all bloody & the blood went into my eyes?

Mara- Yeah.

Victoria- Something else went into my eyes & permanently damaged my eyes, making me forever blind.

Jerome- So we could prank you & you wouldn't see it?

Victoria- Yes & don't do it. I already talked to Victor & he said that if anyone pranks me that they'd be in serious trouble. More trouble then there ever was in the past.

Alfie- Whoa.

Victoria- Yeah. Stop staring. It's creeping me out.

Jerome- How can you tell we're staring if you can't see?

Victoria- I can sense when people are looking at me or anything. Alfie, you can go ahead & eat. I know you're staring longingly at the food.

Jerome- Wow. You're good.

Victoria- Thank you. I can also sense that Victor put one of Corbierre's feathers on the attic door when he knows it's a bedroom now.

Kendall- Wow.

Trudy- Yes, so you all need to help her get around & with the work. I have a feeling that Mr. Sweet will contact the other teachers & tell them that she's blind.

Mr. Sweet- Already done.

Victoria- Daddy! _**she runs up & hugs him**_

Everyone else except Eddie- Daddy?

Victoria- Yeah. We went by mom's maiden name after daddy left.

Mr. Sweet- Hey baby girl. How'd you know where I was standing?

Victoria- I knew because when I'm around you, I see blue.

Mr. Sweet- What?

Victoria- Long story short. When I'm blind, everyone has their own color. Kendall's, Nina's, & Eddie's are all purple, Fabian's, James' & Patricia's are red, the teachers' are blue, Alfie's, Logan's, & Jerome's are green, Joy's, Mara's, & Amber's are pink, Willow's, Carlos' & KT's are gold, & Mick's is black.

Mr. Sweet- Wow.

Victoria- Yup.

Mr. Sweet- Well, I'll see you all in school.

Everyone but Eddie & Victoria- Bye Mr. Sweet

Eddie & Victoria- Bye dad(dy).

Kendall- You really see colors around people?

Victoria- Yeah. Height is how I can tell people apart.

Kendall- Huh.

Victoria- I can't see height as well as color. For whatever reason, I can see the person's first initial too. Except with the teachers. I can see a capital t & hear their voice.

Kendall- Strange.

_later that night, in the study_

Victoria- I can feel the symbol of Thoth. Is that it Fabian?

Fabian- Yeah. Nice work. Here, take this amulet for now.

Victoria- OK.

_**she pulls on the book & the bookcase turns. The beacon starts moving up her body until it reaches the amulet. the others then go through. Kendall, Fabian & Nina are the ones to go after Victoria. Kendall carries a mirror & points it towards the source, causing the beacon to be destroyed. Everyone else just passes through.**_

Victoria- Well done baby.

Kendall- You sensed it didn't you?

Victoria- yup.

Nina- Let's go. We still have a long way to go before we get to the mask chamber.

Victoria- OK.

_at the book task_

Victoria- we have to spell Frobisher's name out of the books

Nina- How can you see all this stuff while being blind?

Victoria- No idea. But I do know where to get the other books.

Nina- Where?

Victoria- Frobisher library.

Fabian- Actually, they're all right here.

Victoria- No they're not. The books that spell Frobisher Smythe aren't there.

Fabian- How does she see this stuff?

Nina- No idea.

Victoria- The fifteen books are at the library.

Kendall- Wow she's good.

Victoria- Yup.

_at the Frobisher Library_

Fabian- I've got s, m, & another s

Nina- I have e, I, & r

Kendall- we have f, & two h's

Alfie- I have r & e

Jerome- I have o & y

KT- I have b & t

Victoria- That's all of them. We have to get back to the tunnels.

_back at the book task_

Victoria- We have to put our books in order.

_**they put the books in order. a cube appears to them**_

Nina- What do we do with this?

Victoria- I think we have to smash it & put it into a pyramid shape.

Fabian- Genius.

**_Nina smashes the cube. She & Fabian then put it back together in the shape of a pyramid that fits the hole_**

_at the hopscotch_

Fabian- What's the sequence?

Victoria- Cow, sheep, dog, duck, cat.

Nina- Of course. The ceiling will lower afterwards.

Victoria- If we get it wrong, it will.

_after everyone gets across & gets to the next task... at the chasm_

Nina- How are we supposed to get across this?

Patricia- Maybe there's some kind of beam we can use to get across.

Kendall- There is. Nina, didn't you see the crocodile beam coming in?

Nina- Oh yeah. What time is it anyways?

Victoria- 9:30 PM.

Nina- We should probably get back upstairs before we're missed.

Mara- By who?

Victoria- Mick & Willow.

Kendall- Let's go before Victor gets us in trouble.

Patricia- Good point.

_in the front room_

Victor- Have you seen the time? I suggest you get ready for bed in the next half hour. Ms. Miller, I would like to see you in my office.

Victoria- Forgetting I'm blind Victor?

Victor- Oh yes. Bring Mr. Pena with you.

Victoria- Yes sir.

Kendall- Are you going to be OK with Carlos baby?

Victoria- Yes. Don't worry. I'm not cheating on you baby. OK?

Kendall- OK.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- I asked you up here because I'm getting a bit concerned with your schoolwork. Mr. Sweet said you were doing wonderfully in the first half of the year, but now your grades are plummeting.

Victoria- I went blind the first day back Victor. Haven't you & he forgotten?

Victor- Point is, we want you to have a tutor. Someone who knows your schedule & your homework.

Victoria- A study buddy?

Victor- Yes. Mr. Pena has been doing wonderfully in all of his classes since he got here. I would like the two of you to work together.

Victoria- OK.

Carlos- That's fine by me.

Victor- Good. Now get out.

_in the front room_

Kendall- What was that all about?

Victoria- Apparently Carlos & I are going to be studying together because apparently my grades are plummeting since I became blind.

Kendall- What?!

Carlos- We know dude. Victoria, want to get studying in my room?

Victoria- Sure Carlos.


	4. Chapter 4

_musicrox14- Can someone please do the disclaimer?_

_Patricia- Sure. I'll do it._

_musicrox14- Thanks Patricia._

_Patricia- **nods **musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for her OC, Victoria Miller._

**This is my House of Anubis Season 3. I hope you like it.**

Jerome- Hello? Is anyone here?

Trudy- Hello dearie. Nobody else has gotten here yet.

Jerome- As it is every year. First to arrive, last to leave. _**he mutters**_

Trudy- What was that dearie?

Jerome- Just glad to start another year here at Anubis House.

_A few hours later_

Patricia- Hello?

Jerome- Hey Trixie.

Patricia- Hey Slimeball. How was your summer?

Jerome- Same as always. You?

Patricia- Just another summer full of beatings from my parents.

Jerome- Why do they beat you?

Patricia- Because I'm not perfect like my twin, Piper.

Jerome- Oh. Have you thought about going to court about that?

Patricia- Yeah. Loads of times. My parents said they'd kill me if I go to the police.

Alfie- Hey there roomie. Hey Trixie.

Jerome & Patricia- Hey Alfie.

_A few more hours later_

_**Amber, Fabian, Mara, a new girl (KT), Joy, Mick, & another new girl (Willow) walk in the house**_

Trudy- I'm so glad to have you all back.

Fabian- Is Nina here yet?

Trudy- She's on her way. So is Eddie before you ask Patricia.

Patricia- Thank you.

_An hour later_

Amber- Nina!

Patricia- Nina!

Joy- Hey Nina.

Nina- Hey Joy. How were your summers?

Amber- Great.

Patricia- OK, I guess.

Joy- Amazing.

Fabian- You already know about mine.

Mick- Boring.

_A few minutes later_

Eddie- Really? You think that you might also be a you know what?

Victoria- Oh yeah. Definitely.

Patricia- Now that everyone is here, who are you three?

KT- I'm KT & I'm from America obviously.

Willow- I'm Willow & I'm from, well, here.

Victoria- I'm Victoria & I'm from Blackpool, England.

Nina- Nice to meet you.

Victoria, KT, & Willow- Nice to meet you too.

Victoria- What are your names anyways?

Nina- I'm Nina Martin, also from America, KT.

Fabian- I'm Fabian Rutter.

Amber- I'm Amber Millington

Patricia- I'm Patricia Williamson

Alfie- I'm Alfie Lewis

Jerome- I'm Jerome Clarke

Mara- I'm Mara Jaffray

Mick- Mick Campbell.

Joy- I'm Joy Mercer

Eddie- & I'm Eddie Miller.

Victoria- Nice to meet you all. My last name is also Miller.

KT- My last name is Rush

Willow- My surname is Jenks.

Trudy- I guess you've all met each other.

Victoria- We have. Thank you Ms. Rehmann.

Trudy- Of course. Please call me Trudy. Ms. Rehmann just sounds too formal. I am your housemother. Your housemaster is upstairs. Victor! Victor!

Victor- I heard you the first time Trudy. What is it?

Trudy- These are the new house students. Victoria Miller, KT Rush, & Willow Jenks.

_**Trudy & Victor walk out of the room for a moment**_

Amber- Just to let you know who's taken. Fabian's with Nina, Mara's with Jerome, I'm with Alfie, Joy's with Mick, & Patricia's with Eddie.

Victoria- I already knew Eddie's with Patricia.

Amber- That was for KT & Willow too you know.

Eddie- Victoria, behave.

Victoria- Sorry Amber.

Amber- It's OK.

(Victoria's wearing her black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, black skinny jeans, & black boots.)

Patricia- I think I like her already. As a friend of course.

Trudy- OK, so who's rooming with who? The boys are going to be Fabian, Eddie, & Mick in the first room & Jerome & Alfie in the second. Where are the girls rooming?

Patricia- Can we get back to you on that Trudes? We need time to figure it out.

Trudy- Sure. Just make sure I know before supper.

Eddie- Supper is what the British call dinner Victoria & KT.

Victoria- Thanks.

_**The boys go to their rooms to unpack**_

Patricia- OK, so I want to room with Victoria.

Victoria- Actually, I just want to room alone. Victor told me before I came here that I could have the attic to myself.

Nina- OK. Amber? KT? Want to room with me?

Amber & KT- Sure.

Patricia- Joy? Mara?

Joy & Mara- Sure. We'll room with you.

Willow- What about me?

Patricia- _**sighs **_Willow, do you want to room with me, Joy, & Mara?

Willow- Sure. I love having roommates! Squeee!

Eddie- Is that who you were texting on the plane?

Victoria- Yup. When I got the letter, he gave me the house phone number & his personal one if I needed it.

Eddie- You must be special to him then because he never gave his personal number to any of us.

Victoria- Wouldn't doubt it.

Nina- Sibuna meeting tonight at midnight.

Mick, KT, & Willow- What's Sibuna?

Victoria- It's just a study group they created. _**she said, winking at Nina**_

Nina- Victoria, can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?

Victoria- Sure, but I think it would be safer in the attic.

Nina- OK.

_In the attic_

Nina- How do you know about Sibuna?

Victoria- Eddie told me. I told him over the summer that I had this weird feeling whenever I was around him. I knew it wasn't love because I know he has a girlfriend & we're brother & sister. It was an ancient bond by the feel of it. I think I might be a Chosen One too.

Nina- There's only one way to find out. Here. Put the eye on the slot.

_**The locket & the slot begin to glow. The slot opens a storage cabinet**_

Nina & Victoria- Whoa.

Victoria- I knew it. But who's my Osirian? Yours is my brother. Who's mine?

Nina- Actually, when I went to a Big Time Rush concert a little while ago, I got to meet them. I felt this strange force around me & Kendall. It was as if he was an Osirian. I don't know. When I went to hug him, I felt a strange magnetic force that was only separated by James, Logie, & Carlos.

Victoria- That is strange. Eddie invited me to be a Sibuna over the summer. We wanted to make sure that it was OK with the rest of Sibuna first.

Nina- That's fine by me. We should have a meeting up here after supper.

Victoria- Same feeling.

_After supper in the attic_

Patricia- Why is the newbie here?

Nina- She is here because Eddie invited her to be a Sibuna & they wanted to make sure it was OK with us. I already gave the OK. I just need to know if it's OK with you guys.

Amber- I'm fine with that.

Fabian- I think she has something to do with Egypt anyways, so why not?

Jerome- Fine by me.

Alfie- Cool.

Mara- I'm OK with it.

Joy- Fine.

Patricia- I don't think we can trust her. I have a bad feeling about her.

Eddie- She's my sister! You've met her before!

Patricia- OK fine. She's in.

Eddie- What about KT?

Nina- What about her?

Eddie- I think we should let her in. I think she has a connection to this house. I had an Osirian vision with her visiting the house with some key to a part of the tunnels we have never been.

Nina- Sibuna?

Sibuna- Sure. I'm fine with that. (something along those lines)

Nina- Victoria, go get her.

Victoria- OK.

_A few minutes later_

Nina- You're not fully initiated Sibuna members yet, but we'll take care of that at lunchtime tomorrow. Bring two things of value of yours to the clearing. Find & follow Eddie.

KT & Victoria- OK.

_The next day at lunchtime in the Sibuna clearing_

Nina- Now you have to throw in one of your two items.

_**Victoria throws in a family photo & KT throws in her second favorite stuffed animal**_

Nina- Now repeat after me. I, insert name here,

KT- I, KT Rush,

Victoria- I, Victoria Miller,

Nina- promise to protect Anubis house

KT & Victoria- promise to protect Anubis House

Nina- & all of it's secrets.

KT & Victoria- & all of it's secrets.

Nina- & stand by my fellow members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Jerome Clarke, & insert other's name here.

_**They repeat**_

Nina- May no man, or woman, break these sacred vows.

_**Thunder rolls. Victoria curls up &rocks back & forth**_

Nina- Is she OK?

Eddie- She has brontophobia.

Fabian & Mara- Poor girl.

Nina- What's brontophobia again?

Mara- It's the fear of thunderstorms.

Nina- Poor Victoria. We should probably get her to the house.

Mara- I'll go tell Mr. Sweet that she'll be back at the house. She needs to relax.

Nina- Tell him I'm staying with her.

Mara- OK.

_after lunch ends in Mr. Sweet's office_

Mr. Sweet- Enter.

Mara- Mr. Sweet?

Mr. Sweet- Yes Mara?

Mara- We had gone to have a picnic in the field when the storm started & Victoria got scared, so Fabian, Nina, Eddie, & Patricia are bringing her back to the house.

Mr. Sweet- Alright. I'll notify Victor & the other teachers.

Mara- I'll notify the teachers sir.

Mr. Sweet- Thank you Mara.

_**Mara goes to notify the teachers, starting with Mr. Winkler, the teacher they had next.**_

Mr. Winkler- Poor girl. Alright. Thank you for notifying me Mara. Go ahead & tell the other teachers you'll have for the rest of the day now.

Mara- Thank you so much Mr. Winkler.

_**Mara goes to notify the other teachers**_

_at the house_

Trudy- Oh dear. What happened?

Victor- She has brontophobia Trudy. She became scared when she first heard the thunder. Is she OK?

Eddie- We haven't been able to get her to speak since she got in this state. Nobody has ever been able to get her out of it before. Except for her ex-boyfriend. He would have no impact now.

Nina- I'll go get my laptop.

Patricia- What good will that do?

_**Nina comes back down a few minutes later with her laptop & Kendall Schmidt is on the monitor**_

Kendall- Victoria?

Victoria- _**getting out of her state **_Kendall Schmidt?

Kendall- Hey. Nina told me what happened. Are you OK?

Victoria- Yeah. Why do you have an airplane background?

Kendall- The guys & I are on our way there. We should be there within half an hour. Our flight just landed. I've got to go. Our manager is having us turn off our electronics while we're in the limo.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Please hurry.

Kendall- I will. I promise.

James- You told us not to make promises we can't keep!

Kendall- James, shut the front door (meaning shut the **** up)

James- Sorry!

Kendall- I'll be there soon. I promise you that.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Thanks.

_**Kendall nods, then the screen goes black.**_

_**Victoria goes back into fetal position**_

Victor- It's OK Victoria. It's OK. He's on his way.

_**Everyone except Trudy is giving him weird looks**_

Victor- Shut up. **I love them all like my own children (even though I don't have any) but I refuse to tell them that.**

_five minutes later_

Nina- She's in the front room. She went back into fetal position & went into this state again.

Carlos- I feel bad for her. Brontophobia is hard to face.

_**Kendall lifts her, sits down, & places her in his lap**_

Kendall- It's OK. Shhh. You're safe now.

_**Victoria buries her face in Kendall's shoulder**_

James- Looks like someone has the hots for you

Carlos- Be quiet James. She's scared to death.

Eddie- So far, he's the only one, besides her ex-boyfriend, that's been able to calm her down during a storm.

Carlos- She must have a really bad case of brontophobia then.

Eddie- She does.

_**Victoria's now sobbing into Kendall's shoulder**_

Victoria- I don't want to be terrified, but I am. _**she says into his shoulder**_

Kendall- I know that. I have just as bad a case of antlophobia (fear of floods) as you have a case of brontophobia.

Victoria- _**looks up **_Really?

Kendall- Yes. I know how it feels to be as afraid of something as you are of thunderstorms. I know we've only known each other a short amount of time now, but will you go out with me?

Victoria- Yes.

Kendall- Yes?

Victoria- In every language.

Big Time Rush's manager- The storm has delayed our flight boys. Can we stay here overnight Victor?

Victor- Fine by me. Carlos with Fabian, Eddie, & Mick, James & Logan with Jerome & Alfie, & Kendall with Victoria. Normally we wouldn't allow boys & girls to sleep in the same room, but seeing the circumstances, I'll make an exception.

Kendall- Thank you Victor.

Manager- Actually, their tour doesn't start until summer & they've already done everything necessary. Can they enroll here?

Victor- I'll have to talk to Mr. Sweet & their parents. I'm fine with it.

Manager- Thank you.

(For future reference, Victoria has brontophobia (thunderstorms), acrophobia (heights), & topophobia (stage freight))

_half an hour later_

Victor- Everything is all set. They start classes tomorrow.

Manager- Thank you. I should head back to America tomorrow. I have other talent to manage while they're here.

Victor- Alright.

_after school_

Mara- Victoria?

_**Victoria comes down with Kendall at her side**_

Victoria- Yeah Mara?

Mara- Here's your homework from the other classes. Who's this?

Victoria- How rude of me? This is my boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt. Kendall, this is Mara.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Mara.

Mara- Likewise. Kendall, as in Big Time Rush Kendall?

Nina- Yeah. When I met them at their concert, Kendall gave me their Skype names in case I needed them or I just missed home.

Mara- Nice.

_in the living room_

Victoria- Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, KT, Willow, Joy, Alfie, Amber, & Jerome, this is Kendall, Carlos, James, & Logan. Guys, there's Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Patricia, Joy, Willow, Alfie, Jerome, KT, & Amber. _**they each stood up/raised their hand in turn (meaning when their name was said)**_

Kendall- Nice to meet you all.

KT- Nice to meet you too.

Carlos- You're American too KT?

KT- Yeah. The only Americans here now are you, Kendall, James, Logan, Nina, Eddie, Victoria, & I.

Kendall- Ouch.

Patricia- Well this is a British school you know.

Logan- She's got a point there Carlos.

James- Ouch. You just got burned Carlos.

Amber- Just so you know who's dating who Logan & James. There's Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, Jara, & Moy. KT & I are single.

Jerome- Actually Amber, Mara & I broke up last night.

Amber- So the couples are Fabina, Peddie, Walfie, & Moy & KT, Mara, Jerome, & I are single.

James- Thanks Amber.

Amber- No problem cutie.

Kendall- Are you OK James? Jamie? James!

_**James falls back, paralyzed by Amber's beauty.**_

Carlos- James!

Logan- Trudy!

Trudy- What's the matter-Oh dear. We best get him to his room.

_in James', Logan's, Jerome's, & Alfie's room_

Victoria- James? James, are you alright?

_**Victoria slaps James**_

James- Ow! What was that for?!

Carlos- You were paralyzed by Amber's beauty you idiot!

_**Logan, Kendall, & Carlos are now trying to comfort a crying Victoria**_

James- I'm so sorry!

Kendall- James, please, just don't.

_**Kendall is now taking Victoria up to their room in the attic with Logan & Carlos following**_

Eddie- What did you do to my sister you idiot?!

James- I yelled at her for slapping me back to reality. _**he mutters**_

Eddie- She's extremely sensitive dude. One wrong word & you can get her silent towards you for a week, a month tops.

James- Wow. Why is she so sensitive though?

Eddie- When we were little, after dad came to the school, mom started beating her. She left me alone because I looked so much like her & she reminded mom of dad.

James- I didn't know how bad she had it. I'm so sorry.

Mara- She was so upset when her dad left her. She didn't stop crying for days on end.

Eddie- How do you know that?

Mara- She texted me why she would be upset after we had met. She knew she could trust me with any secret.

Eddie- I'm surprised she remembered.

Mara- She has a fantastic memory. She also has photographic memory. If you show her a picture & you ask her to sketch it the next day, she'll do it.

Eddie- That I knew.

_in the attic (Victoria's & Kendall's room)_

Kendall- Victoria, he didn't mean it.

Carlos- Yeah, he can be such an idiot sometimes.

Logan- Actually, he's more of a skunkbag most of the time.

Kendall- True that.

Carlos- If he says something that hurts you again, I'll beat him to a pulp.

Victoria- Carlos?

Carlos- What? Too harsh?

Logan- Ya think?!

Victoria- Can you guys leave me alone for a bit. I just need time to think.

Carlos- OK. See you later.

Logan- Forget what he said. See ya later.

Kendall- I'll be up here once every half hour to check up on you. OK?

Victoria- OK.

_**the guys leave, closing the door behind them.**_

Victoria- I need girls around me.

(_Victoria,_ **Patricia**)

_Patricia?_

**Yeah Victoria?**

_Can you come up here with Mara, Joy, KT, & Nina?_

**Sure. I'll text the other girls & meet you up there in about five minutes.**

_Thanks Trixie._

**You're welcome Tori.**

_a few minutes later_

Mara- Are you OK?

Nina, Joy, & KT- What's the matter?

Patricia- Let me guess. James was an idiot & yelled at you when you slapped him to wake him up from Amber & you needed girls around you since you think that guys will treat you like scum.

Victoria- Right on the nail Patricia. As always.

Mara- I already knew too. Eddie & James told me before Patricia texted me. He's really sorry you know. He wanted to come up here & apologize, but I wouldn't let him knowing you didn't want to see him right now.

Victoria- Thanks Mara.

Joy- I'll beat him to a pulp if you'd like?

Victoria- _**laughs**_No, that won't be necessary Joy. Carlos already offered. Besides, he'd get me killed one way or another if I did.

_**Mara wraps a comforting arm around Victoria's shoulders**_

KT- You know we're always there for you if it's necessary.

Mara, Joy, Patricia, & Nina- Yeah.

Victoria- I know you guys are going to be there for me when I need it. Joy, can you get the skunkbag without killing him.

Joy- Sure.

_**Joy leaves & comes back a few minutes later with James, who's completely red in the face**_

Victoria- Girls, meet me in Nina's, Amber's, & KT's room. I'll be there in a minute.

Nina- You sure?

Victoria- Yeah. I'll be fine.

Joy- OK.

Victoria- Make sure the rest of you know what is there too. I need to tell them something.

Mara- OK.

_**KT, Nina, Joy, Mara, & Patricia leave**_

James- Look Victoria, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't realize I was paralyzed by Amber's beauty until Eddie told me.

Kendall- What are you doing in here Maslow?

Victoria- Kendall, stop. I asked him up here to explain himself. He's cool

Kendall- OK. I'll be back in half an hour.

Victoria- You were saying James?

James- Yeah. I really regret saying that earlier. I had no idea what happened between you & your mother. Actually, I still don't understand that.

Victoria- Well since my dad left, my mom had beaten me every day because I looked so much like dad & she wanted to beat him to a pulp, so she beat me since she couldn't beat him.

James- Oh god. Can I see the damage?

Victoria- Sure. You're gonna have to catch me first!

_**Victoria gets up & starts running out of the house, James on her tail. She runs until she reaches the lake & hides behind bushes where James can't find her. While he's searching for her, Rufus comes out & kidnaps Victoria. Luckily Victoria had her cell phone on her where nobody could find it because she doesn't let anyone touch her.**_

Rufus- You're a pretty one, aren't you? I think I'll just take you & get the teachers to give me the cup, elixir, & the mask of Anubis. Do you know what those are my child?

_**Victoria nods**_

James- Victoria! Where are you? I'm getting worried now!

_**Rufus takes Victoria to his red van & lets her sit in the passenger seat. Rufus didn't want her hurt because he knew she'd be worth it if she's alright. Besides the fact that the Osirian was her brother. (Nina's Osirian)**_

Nina- Something's wrong.

Patricia- What do you mean?

Nina- Rufus is back & I think he has Victoria.

Sibuna- What?!

Nina- Yea. Eddie, can't you sense it?

Eddie- No.

Kendall- I can. We have to save her. Now!

Eddie- We can't! We have to tell Victor! He's the only one who'll know what to do.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- What is it Mr. Schmidt?

Kendall- Victoria's been kidnapped.

Victor- By who?

Kendall- RZ.

Victor- Rufus. I'll call Mr. Sweet & let him know his daughter's been kidnapped.

_**phone rings**_

Rufus- Hello Victor.

Victor- Rufus. What do you want & where's Victoria?

Rufus- She's right here. She's fine. She won't be if you don't give me the cup, elixir, & the mask.

Victor- Let me talk to her.

Victoria- Victor?

Victor- Oh thank god. Are you OK?

Victoria- I'm fine, like Rufus said. He's been treating me like a queen.

Kendall- Victoria, are you sure?

Victoria- I'm sure Kendall. Trust me.

Rufus- Time to go Tori.

Victoria- Look, you are all family to me. I know you'll do the right thing. Bye.

_**Rufus hangs up**_

Kendall- That was a recording. I know her voice over the phone & that one was prerecorded. She's in danger. I know it.

Victor- How?

Kendall- I'm her Osirian.

Nina- Did I just hear you correctly?

Kendall- Yes. How else would you explain what's been going on?

Nina- True. We've got to find her.

Kendall- Victor, does your computer have the ability to track cell phones?

Victor- Yeah. Rufus would have shut his phone off though.

Kendall- I know that. That's not the phone number I'll be tracking.

Nina- Victoria's right?

Kendall- Yup. She's in some building down the street.

Victor- 125 Woodrow. I recognize that address.

Kendall- How?

Victor- It was my father's home when I was growing up.

Nina- That makes sense. How are we going to rescue her though?

Victor- If Rufus is the same as I remember him from when we were kids, he'll be at Burger King in an hour. He probably left by now, seeing as the nearest Burger King is an hour away. Kendall, Patricia, James, & I will go down there & figure something out.

Patricia- Maybe it's best if Nina goes. She's less likely to be caught.

_after they rescue Victoria & explain it to Trudy_

Kendall- I can sense that there's a thunderstorm coming.

_**Victoria starts shaking rather violently. Kendall tries to soothe her, but she keeps shaking. He now knows that it isn't due to the storm, but that it's due to hypoglycemia. He's seen it before with his ex girlfriend, Samantha. (I know Samantha's Carlos' ex, but just go with it)**_

Trudy- Oh dear. Is she alright?

Kendall- Trudy, get me a soda.

_**Trudy brings him a soda. After she recovers, he gives her the soda**_

Kendall- She has hypoglycemia Trudy. That's why she went into a seizure. I saw it with my ex-girlfriend.

Trudy- Oh dear. I hope she's alright

Victoria- I'm fine Trudy. I'm just a stupid, worthless piece of crap. _**she signs.**_

_**Kendall brings her into their room**_

_in Kendall's & Victoria's room_

Kendall- That's not true baby. You're a smart, beautiful, fun, talented, sweet, kind, helpful, hopeful, funny, crazy girl that means the world to me.

Victoria- I'm not any of those things. I never have been & never will be._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Stop talking bad about yourself. Who's telling you all this?

Victoria- Jackson._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Jackson Stewart from Isis House?

_**Victoria nods**_

Kendall- He's just an idiot who knows nothing about you. He's jealous of what you have.

Victoria- What do I have? I have friends who are barely around, parents who don't even care, a brother that's never around, & a boyfriend who always care._**she signs.**_

Kendall- He doesn't even have friends, family, or a girlfriend.

Victoria- What about Stephanie from Mut?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- She broke up with him last month, his family's been dead since he was little, & he's too rude for friends.

Victoria- Then why was he with Rufus & calling him dad?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Rufus must have adopted him after his family died.

Victoria- How did they die?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Some guy killed them for knowing too much. His sister was killed last month & his parents died when they were five.

Victoria- Wow. I never knew._**she signs.**_

Kendall- He became heartless after his sister died.

Jackson- Victoria?

Trudy- She's in her room with Kendall. Upstairs in the attic.

Jackson- Thanks Trudy.

_**he walks up to their room**_

Jackson- Hey Victoria. How're you feeling?

Victoria- Like my heart's going to give any moment._**she signs.**_

Jackson- I know that.

Trudy- Jackson! Your housemother called & she said you didn't have permission to leave the house & she said that Rick will punish you when you get back there.

Jackson- Crap.

Kendall- Bye.

_**Jackson leaves**_

Victoria- I feel bad for him._**she signs.**_

Kendall- Don't.

Trudy- Kendall, can you bring Victoria down here?

Kendall- Coming.

_in the front room_

Trudy- Victoria, the hospital in America called. Your mother died of a heart attack last night.

_**Victoria starts crying, her head in her right hand (she broke her left arm, right ankle, & five ribs.) Kendall wraps his arm around her, allowing her to snuggle up to him (he's on her left).**_

Kendall- It's OK baby.

Victoria- It'll never be OK. She's the only one who understood me. Nobody here understands me._**she signs.**_

Kendall- I do. I may be from California, Kansas before that, but I understand what you're going through. I thought the same thing that you think of yourself now until the guys told me that I was being stupid by calling myself all that bad stuff that you're calling yourself now.

Victoria- _**sniffles**_Really? _**she signs.**_

Carlos- Yeah. It drove us up a wall.

James- We had to slap him to get him out of it.

Kendall- I still feel the slap every time I see her like this.

Logan- Really?

Kendall- Yeah. You guys actually left a scar from it in my brain.

Carlos- Never meant to hit you that hard. Sorry bud.

Kendall- It's fine guys.

Carlos- Is she OK?

Kendall- Her mother died of a heart attack last night.

Carlos- Does Eddie know?

Eddie- Does Eddie know what? What did you guys do to my sister?

Kendall- We didn't do anything to her. Your mother's dead Eddie.

Eddie- Come here baby sis.

_**he sits on her right & gives her a side hug & rubs her shoulder**_

Kendall- It's OK sweetheart. You can live with me during the summer if you'd like.

Eddie- She'd have to ask dad. He's our legal guardian right now.

Trudy- OK. OK. Thank you Mr. Sweet. Bye. He just said it was OK.

Eddie- How did you-?

Trudy- I knew because I knew that she'd want to be with her boyfriend while she's recuperating from, not only her beatings, but also from your mother's death.

Eddie- Ah.

Trudy- He also said you can stay with Patricia for the same reason. During break.

Eddie- He just texted me & he also said that Patricia & I can share the attic with Kendall & Victoria, as long as it's OK with them.

Victoria- I just got the same text. I'm fine with it. Kendall?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Fine by me.

Patricia- What's fine by you?

Kendall- Mr. Sweet just gave you & Eddie the OK to move in with us in the attic because Ms. Miller died of a heart attack last night.

Patricia- I'm sorry for your loss.

Eddie- It's OK.

Victoria- Thanks Trixie._**she signs.**_

Patricia- Normally, I only allow Jerome & Alfie call me that, but I'll let it slide.

Victoria- Thanks Patricia. Why do you let them though? _**she signs.**_

Patricia- They were the only ones here when I got here. I was scared they'd hurt me so I let them call me whatever they wanted & the nickname stuck. I was never OK with it.

Victoria- Sorry. I never knew. _**she signs.**_

Patricia- It's fine. Eddie, should we move our stuff in to the attic now?

Eddie- Sure. We might as well get it over with now.

_half an hour later_

Patricia- At least that's taken care of. Thanks Kendall.

Victoria- Hey! I would have helped if I wasn't so useless. _**she signs.**_

Eddie- She's right Patricia.

Patricia- Shut it Slimeball.

Eddie- Do you want me to continue calling you Yacker?

Patricia- No. Sorry Eddie.

Eddie- It's fine Yacker. We might as well let her sleep.

Patricia- Why don't we go to that Sick Puppies concert tonight?

Eddie- We don't have tickets.

Patricia- I know. I know Emma Anzai.

Eddie- You know her?

Patricia- Yeah. I've been friends with her since I met her at their last concert here.

Eddie- Wow.

_**Eddie & Patricia leave**_

Kendall- You really should get some rest.

Victoria- Can you sing to me?_**she signs.**_

Kendall- Sure honey.

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

_**by the time Kendall finishes singing, she's already asleep**_

_one month later_

Victoria- I'm glad I can walk again._**she signs**_

Kendall- Yeah, but your ribs are still broken. You remember that the nurse said you can speak now right?

Victoria- Yeah. I just wanted to see if you did. Besides, I've been signing for so long, I forgot for a minute how to speak.

Kendall- Really?

Victoria- Yeah. Kendall.

Kendall- Here. _**he says, giving her a soda**_

Victoria- Thanks baby.

Kendall- You were about to go into it weren't you?

Victoria- Yeah.

Kendall- Maybe you should sit down for a minute or two so the soda can take effect.

Victoria- I'll be fine Kenny.

_**she falls face first into the pavement**_

Kendall- Victoria!

Nina- What happened?

Kendall- Are you OK? She was running to the school & she fell face first!

Nina- We better get her to the nurse.

_at the nurse_

Nurse- How'd this happen?

Nina- She fell on the pavement.

Nurse- I'd advise that she stay with one of you. She'll be blinded by the blood for a few hours, but she should be fine.

Kendall- Thank you so much.

_after French class_

Sarah- It's not over.

Nina- What do we need to find?

Sarah- My dad. He is in the mask chamber. There's a secret door near the chamber where my dad's decoy mask was held that holds his body. The traps reset themselves after you put the mask in the chamber & got out of there. Daddy meant it to happen.

Victoria- OK Sarah.

Nina- How do you know Sarah?

Victoria- She was mom's best friend growing up. Mom & I were close. She told me everything. How do you know her?

Nina- She's been helping me with these mysteries. Last year she helped me find the mask & the year before, she helped me reassemble the cup of Ankh, a mysterious-

Victoria- A mysterious goblet that the god Anubis entrusted to Amneris. When he found out that she hid it with Tutankhamen, he became furious & striked the cup seven times, breaking it into the seven pieces that we knew. Nobody knows what happened to the cup except that it was stolen from the tomb, along with other things. Robert & Louisa Frobisher-Smythe had stolen them. They gave the mask of Anubis to a museum exhibit that has traveled, forever protecting the mask's secrets. They died shortly after returning from the tomb of a mysterious death that no ordinary human knows. They died because Anubis cursed them & they betrayed him. Sarah was devastated & forced to live there with Victor Rodenmaar Sr. as her guardian & Jr. as her only friend who turned on her. Rufus was her Osirian, but he became power thirsty, killing or kidnapping anyone who got in his way.

Nina- How'd you know?

Victoria- Sarah's been coming into my dreams a lot lately. She had been saying the same things over & over. She said that someone famous that I knew was my Osirian & someone who knew him was the other Chosen One.

Nina- Wow.

Victoria- But these past few months, she's been telling me that it's not over & not to mention any of this to anyone until I could speak.

Nina & Kendall- Woah.

Kendall- So I'm your Osirian?

Sarah- Indeed.

Kendall- Wow. Who knew that my girlfriend would be my Chosen One.

Victoria- I didn't, but we're going to be late for class.

Nina- We already are.

_in Biology_

Mr. Sweet- Why are you three late? What on earth happened to Ms. Miller?

Kendall- Sorry Mr. Sweet. We got lost for a little bit & we got back on track. Victoria fell onto the pavement this morning. The nurse had said that she'd be blind for a few hours.

Mr. Sweet- OK. Take your seats.

Victoria- Thank you Mr. Sweet.

_**I sat with Kendall, Nina, & someone else. I couldn't tell because I can't see. By the sound of her voice, it's probably KT. I can only see colors right now. I see dark hair, can't tell skin color, but it's a relatively light brown, American accent. Yeah, it's KT. She's talking to Nina about the assignment.**_

KT- Nina, I don't get it. Why don't oil & dye mix?

Nina- Dye is made with water & oil & water don't mix.

KT- Thanks Nina.

Nina- Sure.

_**KT hasn't trusted me yet. I don't know why. Maybe I'll ask Nina to ask her later. I know she's a member of Sibuna now, but why does she hate me?**_

Kendall- Are you OK baby?

Victoria- Yeah. Just thinking.

Kendall- What about?

Victoria- It's nothing Kendall.

Kendall- You seem a bit distracted. Are you sure it's nothing?

Victoria- Yeah. I'm sure.

_**Kendall, why don't you just leave me alone & focus on the assignment? Why does KT hate me? It's all just so confusing. I mean, most people love me. She's the first person to hate me. Why does she hate me? That's something I'll have to ask someone to ask her. I'm becoming a tad obsessed with this, aren't I? I've really got to stop. Why can't I see color anymore?**_

Nina- Victoria!

Mr. Sweet- KT, go get the nurse. _**he says, kneeling next to her**_

_a few hours later_

Victoria- _**moans**_What happened?

Kendall- You fainted in biology.

Victoria- Kendall?

Kendall- Hey baby. How're you feeling?

Victoria- Like I was hit by a truck.

Nina- We thought we lost you for a little while.

Victoria- Nina. thank god.

Nina- Guessing you still can't see.

Victoria- Only colors.

Nurse- I'm afraid she might be blind for the rest of her life. She'd have to see an eye doctor to confirm my suspicions.

Nina- Of course. Is there one around here?

Nurse- Of course. right down the street. I'll give my friend, Dr. Bull, a call to let her know you're on your way.

_at the eye doctor's office_

Lauren Bull- Yeah. By the look of her eyes, she'll be blind permanently. I'll call my friend, Abby Murray, at the handicapped place. Talk to her & she'll get you a free parking pass that's effective worldwide.

_back at the house_

Trudy- What did the nurse say?

Kendall- She sent us to an eye doctor to see if she'll be permanently blind.

Trudy- What'd she say?

Victoria- I am legally blind Trudy.

Trudy- Poor dear.

Nina- She already has a parking pass that's effective worldwide.

Trudy- Wow.

Victoria- For free too since Ms. Murray is a friend of my eye doctor.

(all the doctors' names are fake)

Trudy- I might as well tell Victor. Victor!

Victor- Yes Trudy?

Victoria- I'm legally blind Victor.

Victor- Hmmm. Mr. Schmidt & the rest of Anubis house shall help you until you learn to find your way around. I shall call Mr. Sweet in the meantime.

Victoria- OK. Thank you Victor.

_on the phone (Mr. Sweet _**Victor)**

_Yes?_

**Mr. Sweet. It's Victor. I called to make sure you're aware that Victoria Miller is legally blind.**

_What? How?_

**When she hit the pavement, something went into her eye that damaged it.**

_I'm on my way_

_**hangs up**_

Victor- Mr. Sweet's on his way.

Victoria- I still can't believe I'm legally blind now.

Kendall- Trust me, nobody can.

_at dinner_

Trudy- Anubis house, Victoria & Kendall have an announcement.

Patricia- What is it?

Victoria- I'm legally blind.

Mara- How'd it happen?

Victoria- Remember how when I hit the pavement, my face was all bloody & the blood went into my eyes?

Mara- Yeah.

Victoria- Something else went into my eyes & permanently damaged my eyes, making me forever blind.

Jerome- So we could prank you & you wouldn't see it?

Victoria- Yes & don't do it. I already talked to Victor & he said that if anyone pranks me that they'd be in serious trouble. More trouble then there ever was in the past.

Alfie- Whoa.

Victoria- Yeah. Stop staring. It's creeping me out.

Jerome- How can you tell we're staring if you can't see?

Victoria- I can sense when people are looking at me or anything. Alfie, you can go ahead & eat. I know you're staring longingly at the food.

Jerome- Wow. You're good.

Victoria- Thank you. I can also sense that Victor put one of Corbierre's feathers on the attic door when he knows it's a bedroom now.

Kendall- Wow.

Trudy- Yes, so you all need to help her get around & with the work. I have a feeling that Mr. Sweet will contact the other teachers & tell them that she's blind.

Mr. Sweet- Already done.

Victoria- Daddy! _**she runs up & hugs him**_

Everyone else except Eddie- Daddy?

Victoria- Yeah. We went by mom's maiden name after daddy left.

Mr. Sweet- Hey baby girl. How'd you know where I was standing?

Victoria- I knew because when I'm around you, I see blue.

Mr. Sweet- What?

Victoria- Long story short. When I'm blind, everyone has their own color. Kendall's, Nina's, & Eddie's are all purple, Fabian's, James' & Patricia's are red, the teachers' are blue, Alfie's, Logan's, & Jerome's are green, Joy's, Mara's, & Amber's are pink, Willow's, Carlos' & KT's are gold, & Mick's is black.

Mr. Sweet- Wow.

Victoria- Yup.

Mr. Sweet- Well, I'll see you all in school.

Everyone but Eddie & Victoria- Bye Mr. Sweet

Eddie & Victoria- Bye dad(dy).

Kendall- You really see colors around people?

Victoria- Yeah. Height is how I can tell people apart.

Kendall- Huh.

Victoria- I can't see height as well as color. For whatever reason, I can see the person's first initial too. Except with the teachers. I can see a capital t & hear their voice.

Kendall- Strange.

_later that night, in the study_

Victoria- I can feel the symbol of Thoth. Is that it Fabian?

Fabian- Yeah. Nice work. Here, take this amulet for now.

Victoria- OK.

_**she pulls on the book & the bookcase turns. The beacon starts moving up her body until it reaches the amulet. the others then go through. Kendall, Fabian & Nina are the ones to go after Victoria. Kendall carries a mirror & points it towards the source, causing the beacon to be destroyed. Everyone else just passes through.**_

Victoria- Well done baby.

Kendall- You sensed it didn't you?

Victoria- yup.

Nina- Let's go. We still have a long way to go before we get to the mask chamber.

Victoria- OK.

_at the book task_

Victoria- we have to spell Frobisher's name out of the books

Nina- How can you see all this stuff while being blind?

Victoria- No idea. But I do know where to get the other books.

Nina- Where?

Victoria- Frobisher library.

Fabian- Actually, they're all right here.

Victoria- No they're not. The books that spell Frobisher Smythe aren't there.

Fabian- How does she see this stuff?

Nina- No idea.

Victoria- The fifteen books are at the library.

Kendall- Wow she's good.

Victoria- Yup.

_at the Frobisher Library_

Fabian- I've got s, m, & another s

Nina- I have e, I, & r

Kendall- we have f, & two h's

Alfie- I have r & e

Jerome- I have o & y

KT- I have b & t

Victoria- That's all of them. We have to get back to the tunnels.

_back at the book task_

Victoria- We have to put our books in order.

_**they put the books in order. a cube appears to them**_

Nina- What do we do with this?

Victoria- I think we have to smash it & put it into a pyramid shape.

Fabian- Genius.

**_Nina smashes the cube. She & Fabian then put it back together in the shape of a pyramid that fits the hole_**

_at the hopscotch_

Fabian- What's the sequence?

Victoria- Cow, sheep, dog, duck, cat.

Nina- Of course. The ceiling will lower afterwards.

Victoria- If we get it wrong, it will.

_after everyone gets across & gets to the next task... at the chasm_

Nina- How are we supposed to get across this?

Patricia- Maybe there's some kind of beam we can use to get across.

Kendall- There is. Nina, didn't you see the crocodile beam coming in?

Nina- Oh yeah. What time is it anyways?

Victoria- 9:30 PM.

Nina- We should probably get back upstairs before we're missed.

Mara- By who?

Victoria- Mick & Willow.

Kendall- Let's go before Victor gets us in trouble.

Patricia- Good point.

_in the front room_

Victor- Have you seen the time? I suggest you get ready for bed in the next half hour. Ms. Miller, I would like to see you in my office.

Victoria- Forgetting I'm blind Victor?

Victor- Oh yes. Bring Mr. Pena with you.

Victoria- Yes sir.

Kendall- Are you going to be OK with Carlos baby?

Victoria- Yes. Don't worry. I'm not cheating on you baby. OK?

Kendall- OK.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- I asked you up here because I'm getting a bit concerned with your schoolwork. Mr. Sweet said you were doing wonderfully in the first half of the year, but now your grades are plummeting.

Victoria- I went blind the first day back Victor. Haven't you & he forgotten?

Victor- Point is, we want you to have a tutor. Someone who knows your schedule & your homework.

Victoria- A study buddy?

Victor- Yes. Mr. Pena has been doing wonderfully in all of his classes since he got here. I would like the two of you to work together.

Victoria- OK.

Carlos- That's fine by me.

Victor- Good. Now get out.

_in the front room_

Kendall- What was that all about?

Victoria- Apparently Carlos & I are going to be studying together because apparently my grades are plummeting since I became blind.

Kendall- What?!

Carlos- We know dude. Victoria, want to get studying in my room?

Victoria- Sure Carlos.

_in Carlos', Mick's, & Fabian's room_

Carlos- So x+6=463

Victoria- First you subtract six from both sides, giving you 457 & you check your math by adding 457 plus six. Therefore, x=457.

Carlos- I don't get why your grades are plummeting. You're so smart.

Victoria- Probably because I can't see when I'm doing my homework & everyone's always out when I do my homework.

Carlos- When is that?

Victoria- Right when we get home from school.

Carlos- All you have to do is text me & you'll be fine. Here, I'll email Mr. Sweet about this, OK?

Victoria- Thanks Carlos.

Carlos- No problem.

_**He emails Mr. Sweet.**_

_**it says**_

**Dear Mr. Sweet,**

**Have any of the teachers noticed that the homework has her handwriting on it? She's been doing her homework alone since everyone in Anubis is doing something else when we get home. Ever since she became blind, she's been more dependent on people but they've mistaken that her blindness has made her more dependent. They don't realize that she's more dependent now then she was at the beginning of the year. With your help, & Kendall's & mine, we'll be able to help the others realize that she needs more help than she's letting on. She can still tutor others too. She just can't read like she used to. Anubis house has helped her in so many ways since she became blind in more ways than one. We've been able to get her a braille laptop so she can write book reports & math problems. She's talented in more ways than anyone knows & nobody notices it.**

**your student,**

**Carlos Pena Jr.**

Carlos- There. You should be fine without a tutor.

Victoria- Jerome & Alfie, I'm not doing your homework for you.

Jerome-Awww. Please?

Victoria- I couldn't if I wanted to!

Jerome- You do want to though?

Victoria- Of course I want to help you. I can't do it for you though.

Jerome- OK. I'm just stuck on questions 1, 4, 8, & 20.

Victoria- Alright. Read question # 1 for me.

Jerome- A little girl goes to a restaurant with her family. The total of the meal was $145. They want to leave a 20% tip. What is the total cost?

Victoria- OK well, move the decimal one place to the left. That's ten percent. What is it?

Jerome- 14.5 is 10%.

Victoria-Very good. multiply that by two & you have your answer.

Jerome- OK, so my answer is 29?

Victoria- That's your tip. It asks what the total cost is.

Jerome- So I have to add 145 plus 29?

Victoria- Yes. That gives you what?

Jerome- $174.

Victoria- Good. What I use to remember things like 20%-90% is that I take 10% & multiply it by whatever the first digit in the percent is. For example, say 40% of 200. I would take my 10 percent, which in this case is 20, & multiply it by four, giving me 80. Another way to find 40% of 200 is to multiply the 40% of 100 by two.

Jerome- Thanks Victoria.

Victoria- Sure Jerome.

Carlos- See? I still don't get why people aren't asking you if you want them to write the answers to the homework for you.

Victoria- They think I'm still independent when I'm the exact opposite.

Carlos- I'm going to talk to Victor. Stay here.

Victoria- OK.

_in Victor's office_

Victor- Come in Carlos. _**he says, not looking up from his papers**_

Carlos- How'd you know it was me?

Victor- I can tell apart one person's walk from another. What do you want?

Carlos- She's really smart, but she's not getting help because people think that she's still the independent girl she once was when she's not.

Victor- I know. This was Mr. Sweet's idea, not mine.

Carlos- I'm going to go talk to Mr. Sweet.

Victor- No need. I told him how smart she was & how I noticed that nobody was helping her with writing the answers.

Carlos- Then why'd you tell us it was tutoring?

Victor- Mr. Sweet forgot his only daughter was blind & that she is very smart.

Carlos- Did you remind him that?

Victor- I did. He doesn't believe me. He believes in the evidence, not the word.

Carlos- I'll go talk to him, & I'm bringing Victoria with me.

Victor- Fine. Just make sure you sign out first.

Carlos- Yes sir.

_**Carlos walks back downstairs & into his room to find Victoria already gone.**_

Carlos- No. No, no, no, no.

Kendall- What's wrong?

Carlos- Victoria's missing!

Kendall- No she's not. She managed to walk herself back up to our room.

Carlos- How?

Victoria- I remembered my time here & my visions, so I manage to visualize my way around the house. I can't do that at school.

Carlos- Why not?

Victoria- The school is too big. this place is two living floors, a cellar, & an attic.

Carlos- Good point. How about on the way to school?

Victoria- I could get myself lost if I don't have someone. Outside & in the school are much harder to figure out than in the house.

Carlos- Oh.

_**Carlos walks away confused**_

Kendall- What do you mean visions?

Victoria- For the past few years, I've been having visions in this house. Like when Nina assembled the cup of Ankh, I had a dream where I assembled the cup & I had Nina's locket. I just don't get how I get to the cellar when everyone is in the main hallway & Victor's in his office. Nina has Sarah's locket & I have nothing.

_**a charm bracelet with the eye of Horus charm on it appears on her wrist.**_

Victoria- Thanks Mira. (in this case, Mira is the twin sister of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.)

Kendall- Who's Mira?

Victoria- The twin sister of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. She had been coming into my dreams with Sarah. I knew when they died because Mira came to visit me when Sarah was visiting Nina. She said she gave me a present, but I didn't receive anything from them.

_**Victoria's phone rings**_

Victoria- Hello?

Elliot- Hey Victoria, it's Elliot Stabler.

Victoria- Hey Elliot. What's up?

Elliot- Someone from the elderly home there sent a package here for you. Do you want me to open it?

Victoria- No, just resend it to Anubis House at Frobisher Academy.

Elliot- OK.

Victoria- Thanks Elliot.

Elliot- you're welcome. Bye.

Victoria- Bye.

_**she hangs up**_

Kendall- What was that about?

Victoria- Apparently Mira had mailed it to America & my friend's dad, Elliot Stabler, had gotten it. He's going to resend it to Anubis House.

Kendall- OK. Won't you have to check the mail every day until it comes?

Victoria- Yeah.

Kendall- Want me to help you with that?

Victoria- Sure. I'd like that.

_the next day_

Trudy- Victoria! Delivery!

Victoria- Finally!

Trudy- Who's it from?

Victoria- It's from my friend Melanie. She passed away when Emily did.

Trudy- Sorry to hear that dearie.

Victoria- It's OK. Somehow though, she knew I was in America & sent it to my old home.

Trudy- She must have known that you lived there at the time.

Victoria- I bet she did. I just miss her so much.

Trudy- I know. Just like Nina misses Emily.

_**Victoria runs up the stairs with the package**_

Kendall- Morning baby.

Victoria- Morning sleepyhead.

Kendall- I'm guessing it came in.

Victoria- Yeah. Can you help me open it?

Kendall- Sure.

_**he takes out a knife that he snuck past Victor & puts it to the tape on the box**_

Victoria- There's just a bunch of stuff that she used when she was alive & when she lived here. Her makeup, a star map, a telescope, her music box, all of the stuff she used while she was alive. She even left her clothes. _**starts to cry**_

Kendall- I know honey. I know you just wish she was here.

Victoria- I'm sorry. It's just that I miss her so much. Wait a minute. Look at this. Rufus' birth certificate?

Kendall- Why would that be in there?

(remember that Victoria is still blind. She can see the documents & stuff the same way she sees people, except the documents are white & the other stuff is brown to her.

Victoria- I have no idea. We have to tell the others.

Kendall- Baby, stay here. I'm going to call a Sibuna meeting for you.

Victoria- OK honey.

_in the front room_

**_Kendall walks in_**

Nina- What's up Kendall?

**_Kendall puts his right hand over his right eye (the Sibuna symbol)_**

Nina- Everyone but Mick & Willow, why don't we head upstairs for a little bit?

Willow- Why not me & Mick?

Alfie- We want to give you time to get to know each other better.

_**everyone but Mick & Willow go upstairs, leaving a very confused Mick & Willow.**_

_in the attic (aka Patricia's, Eddie's, Victoria's, & Kendall's room)_

Joy- What's up?

Patricia- Yeah. Why call a Sibuna meeting in the middle of the day up here?

_**everyone is asking questions at the same time**_

Victoria- Quiet! _**everyone shuts up**_I called you all up here because of this box. Nina, remember Sarah had a twin sister?

Nina- Oh yeah. Mira was the one helping you wasn't she?

Victoria- She was. She gave me her box when they died. Kendall & I were looking through it when we found this. _**pulls out Rufus' birth certificate**_

Fabian- But why would Mira have a copy of Rufus' birth certificate?

Victoria- I have a theory. What if Rufus' parents adopted Sarah & Mira?

Nina- That would make sense of the adoption papers Sarah gave me.

Victoria- What do you mean?

Nina- Fabes, can you get me my box from Sarah?

Fabian- Sure.

_**Fabian goes to get the box & comes back up a few minutes later**_

Nina- These are Sarah's & Mira's adoption papers. They said that Rufus' parents had adopted them in 1943.

Victoria- But that's twenty one years after they 'died'. Who had them before then?

Nina- Victor's father.

Victoria- Victor Rodenmaar Sr.?

Nina- Precisely. When Victor Sr. went looking for the mask, he managed to finish all of the tasks, except for the senet game. Robert managed to evade him with senet, a game he played for years after finding the task. He thought he had evaded Robert, but he was so wrong. He managed to get himself trapped & died under Mr. Sweet's current office.

Victoria- Wow. Wait, don't we have to finish the tasks before the eclipse?

Nina- Yeah. The kitchen's empty, so we can go through there!

Victoria- OK. I need to tell you something first Nina.

Nina- What is it?

Victoria- Mira gave me a charm bracelet that she had with the eye of Horus on it.

Nina- Can I see?

Victoria- Sure. **_holds out her right wrist_**

Nina- It's the same one as my locket. Sarah & Mira must have gotten the same charm.

Victoria- That's what I think. We should get down to the tunnels before we miss our window.

Nina- Good idea. Let's go.

_in the tunnels, at the chasm._

Victoria- Give me the beam guys.

Fabian- There's a chance that it won't make it across.

Victoria- We're running out of time. I know how to put it. Trust me.

_**Fabian gives it to Victoria, who manages to put it across the cliff without it falling downward.**_

Nina- Who's going first?

Victoria- I'll do it. I know the pendulums' pattern.

Nina- Are you sure? You can't see!

Victoria- I clearly know that I'm blind! No need to point it our Nina! I'm upset about it as it is. **_she says, tears falling down her face_**

Nina- I'm so sorry.

Victoria- If you're so smart, you do it.

Nina- What's the pattern?

Victoria- ABACBDB

Nina- OK.

_**when it gets to B, she moves forward. when it goes back to A, she advances. Once it goes to B, she advances again & goes to the other side.**_

Nina- It's just an empty wall! It says there's another tunnel here, but there isn't.

Victoria- Yes there is. It's just behind that wall. She has to go through that small tunnel on the side to get it. _**she thinks**_

Fabian- Maybe there's a smaller tunnel nearby!

Nina- Genius Fabian!

_**everyone else gets across except Victoria. **_

Nina- Come on Victoria! You can do it!

Victoria- I can't. I can't see the pattern anymore!

Kendall- I'm going back to help her.

Nina- No. She has to figure it out for herself.

Kendall- Can't you see she can't see!

_**Kendall runs to help her, only stopping at A**_

Kendall- Come on Victoria. In front of me.

Victoria- OK Kendall. Thanks for coming back for me.

Kendall- No problem.

_at the next task_

Victoria- What's this one?

Nina- It's the one where we have to get through this web with fake spiders & put them in their home.

Victoria- The spiders are in the house upstairs.

Nina- How do you know that?

Victoria- I remember seeing Robert putting the big spider into the plank above the painting of the Frobisher-Smythes in my vision.

Eddie- Nice one baby sister.

Victoria- Patricia, please slap him.

Patricia- I've been waiting to hear that the entire semester. _**slaps Eddie**_

Eddie-Ow! What was that for?

Victoria- We're twins & I'm older than you by several hours.

Nina- How many hours?

Victoria- Twelve. Why?

Joy- That's when I was born!

Nina- Nice.

_in the front room_

Victoria- We have to pull the thread by the Frobisher portrait.

_**Nina pulls the thread, dropping a huge spider.**_

Victoria- Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!

Patricia- What? Afraid of spiders?

Victoria- Actually, yes.

_**Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, & Eddie start laughing**_

Victoria- Shut up! It's not funny! _**she hollers before she starts crying**_

Kendall- It's OK baby. Shhhh. They're just a bunch of idiotic jerks. _**he whispers, saying idiotic jerks for emphasis.**_

Patricia- Sorry.

Jerome- Me too.

Alfie- Me three.

Eddie- Sorry sis.

Victoria- Did you hear something?

Kendall- Nope. As long as you're in my arms, I don't hear anything but the sweet sound of your voice.

Victoria- Awwww! Baby!

_**Victoria & Kendall kiss**_

Kendall- You feel the same way, don't you?

Victoria- What do you think?

Kendall- Yeah.

Nina- Victoria?

Victoria- Yeah Nina?

Nina- We have to go back down to the task to be able to finish it.

Victoria- Alright, but I'm staying at the task before it. Just tell me when it's done.

Fabian- Actually, you're one of our best web walkers.

Victoria- No, no, no, no, NO. I am NOT doing that!

Kendall- Well who are our web walkers?

Fabian- Me, you, Victoria, Nina, KT, & Jerome.

Kendall- Then if you, Nina, KT, & Jerome do it, then there are enough people to do it.

KT- No way. I hate spiders.

Kendall- Even without KT, you have enough people.

Jerome- Me too. I can't web walk for too long otherwise my knee will give.

Kendall- Alright. Baby, do you want to do it or shall I?

Victoria- We both shall. Together or not at all.

Kendall- Alright. You have your other two web walkers.

_**they walk through the 'web' & put the spiders in their home. Nina puts the red spider on its hook, Fabian puts the yellow spider on its hook, Kendall puts the silver spider on its hook, & Victoria puts the mother spider on the imprint, putting the legs into the holes.**_

Victoria- What's next?

Nina- We have to mix five chemicals to break the glue. This is the one we never solved because Victor beat us to it.

Victoria- What are the clues?

Nina- The first one is 'black liquid gone.

Victoria- tar.

Nina- The taste of the great bitter lake.

Victoria- Salt

Nina- Balm of the Nomad.

Victoria- Blue Royal

Nina- Oil of the Egyptian wedding flower

Victoria- Myrtle

Nina- The last one is ' Sweet scent of mourning essence.'

Victoria- Cinnamon.

Nina- Fabian, did you & the others get that?

Fabian- Yup.

_**they pour the liquids into the slots by the lion's head. The glue explodes.**_

Nina- Next up is the Song of Hathor.

Victoria- I know that one. Mom used to sing it to me as a kid.

Nina- Really?

Victoria- Yeah.

Nina- How does it go?

Victoria- Is there a cow bell?

Nina- Yeah.

Victoria- Good. _**she then explains how the song goes**_

_**they all play the song & move on to the next task**_

Victoria- What are these hands for?

Fabian- We have to put reflectors on them. They would have the symbol of Horus on it.

Victoria- The falcon takes flight. _**she whispers**_

Nina- What?

Victoria- That's what Mira meant by the falcon takes flight! These reflectors will bend the light a certain way. When we have all of them, it'll make the falcon.

Nina- Oh.

Victoria- I think they were the mirror on the music box, Victor's watch, the sun in my room, the glass eye from Sarah's doll, one of the old goblets, & the mosaic that I think Trudy threw out.

Nina- Nice one.

Victoria- Thank you.

_**they get the reflectors & put them in place in time. They move on to the next task**_

Victoria- We have to play the retched game of senet, don't we?

Fabian- What's senet?

Victoria- It's kind of like chess, but the Anubis statues don't move. They just turn. If you land on a danger square, which has the mark of Anubis on it, then you fall through the floor in this case. I can sense the hollow spots under the danger squares.

Nina- Nice. Can you lead us across?

Victoria- Of course, but I'll need help.

Kendall- I'll do it.

Victoria-Actually honey, I wanted you to play baby. You're good at making judgments, even if mine are wrong.

Kendall- That's why I'd rather be here with you.

Victoria- OK. Who wants to go?

_**Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, & Eddie raise their hands**_

Kendall- OK, so we definitely have Nina & Patricia. We need you boys to figure out who stays.

_**Fabian, Jerome, & Eddie whisper, then Jerome & Eddie step to the edge of the board**_

Kendall- OK, so it's Nina, Patricia, Jerome, & Eddie.

Victoria- OK. Everyone, move forward one. Nina & Patricia, walk forward one. Jerome, one step right. Eddie, one step left. Nina, right one. Patricia, left one. Jerome & Eddie, forward one. Nina, forward one. Patricia, you too. Eddie, forward one. Everyone, left one. Now everyone forward one. _**they all do as they are told & make it across the board safely without anyone falling down. Victoria then walks across the senet board. She walks & stands on a danger square, then falls down the hole.**_

Sibuna- Victoria!

Kendall- NO! Th-this shouldn't have happened. What went wrong?!

Robert- Nothing. For you to have been able to find me, you must have given up one person to get to me. It seems that Victoria volunteered herself.

Nina- Can we get her back without losing you?

Robert- Yes. Come with me my children. We shall go to my library.

Kendall- Spare key?

Robert- Yup.

_in the Frobisher library_

Robert- Lift the wings to find the book. That clue was in Sarah's doll because I had originally hidden it here in the library, but I then realized what if someone, like Victor's father, wanted to use it for different purposes other than knowledge. So, I hid the key under here, where the book is supposed to be, & the book was far into the drawer of my desk in my study.

Nina- Smart move Mr. Frobisher-Smythe.

Robert- Please. Just call me Robert Nina.

Nina- OK Robert. How do you know my name?

Robert- You & Victoria are the descendants of Amneris, like my daughter, Sarah.

_in the cavern under Mr. Sweet's office_

Victoria- Hello? Hello! _**tries to stand up & fails**_Crap. My ankle must be broken.

Victor Sr.- Hello Paragon.

Victoria- Victor Sr. It's so good to see you again.

Victor Sr.- How do you know my name Victoria?

Victoria- How do you think I know your name? How do you know mine?

Victor Sr.- Touché. I know your name because I knew Sarah & Mira, yours & Nina's past lives.

Victoria- Good point. I know you passed away down here, but I have a question. Am I dead?

Victor Sr.- No, you are very much alive. You have people who love you & miss you. I never did.

Victoria- Probably because you forced your son to get the location of the cup pieces from his only friends. Rufus was never really his friend. Surely, you must have known that.

Victor Sr.- I didn't. I truly regret doing what I did when I was alive instead of spending time with my son & his friends.

Victoria- Sarah & Mira died last year. Mira was helping me while Sarah was helping Nina.

Victor Sr.- Yes. They were both very good girls. They didn't know where their parents hid the treasure of Anubis House & I had spent my life searching for it.

Kendall- Victoria? Are you in there baby?

Victoria- I'm in here Kendall. I think my ankle's broken though!

Victor Sr.- It is time for me to go. Give this to my son. Tell him I'm sorry & that I regret doing what I did when he was growing up.

Victoria- Of course. Why not tell him yourself?

Victor Sr.- I cannot leave this tavern.

Victoria- Of course you can. You can leave here with me.

Victor Sr.- Alright.

Kendall- Oh thank god you're alright.

Victoria- I'm fine. My ankle hurts though.

Kendall- Carlos! Get in here!

_**Carlos walks in**_

Victoria- Carlos is a member of Sibuna now?

Kendall- Yeah. Nina & I asked him to become a member after you fell down the hole.

_flashback_

_Kendall- Carlos, can you come meet me up in Nina's room?_

_Carlos- OK._

_in Nina's room_

_Nina- Carlos, we want you to become a member of Sibuna._

end flashback

Victoria- Ohhh.

_**Carlos & Kendall wrap Victoria's arms around their shoulders & begin to walk. After a few minutes, when she becomes too tired to really go further, Kendall & Carlos make a chair out of their arms (pretty much just putting their other arms under her knees).**_

Victoria- Thank you guys for coming to get me. I'm a stupid girl.

Carlos- No you're not. You're one of the smartest girls I've ever met. You just didn't know that there had to be a sacrifice.

Victoria- I should have though.

Carlos- Nonsense.

_in the front room_

Trudy- Oh dear. What happened?

Logan- I have no idea. Get stuff to make a splint.

Trudy- On it.

_**Trudy comes in a few minutes later with two wooden spoons, duct tape, & bandage wrap.**_

Logan- Thanks Trudy.

_**Logan takes off Victoria's sock & shoe, then wraps the bandage wrap around her ankle, then puts the wooden spoons next to her ankle**_

Logan- James, hold the spoons in place.

_**James does so. Logan then wraps her ankle & the spoons in duct tape.**_

James- We should get her to the nurse none the less.

Logan- Good point.

_at the nurse's office_

Nurse- Whoever made this splint did a great job of holding the bone in place. However, the bone is broken. I put a boot cast on her & gave her a wheelchair, considering her history.

Kendall- Thank you so much.

Nurse- It's my job.

_back at the house._

Victor- What happened to her?

Victoria- We'll tell you later.

Trudy- I might as well get to the grocery store to get stuff for the house.

_**Trudy leaves**_

Victor- What happened?

Victoria- We found Robert, but I ended up falling down under one of the danger squares. I broke my ankle when I fell. By the way, your dad wanted me to give you this. _**she gives him his father's ring.**_

Victor Sr.- I'm sorry son. I regret what I did to you, Sarah, & Mira when you were growing up.

(at this point, Victor Sr. is alive (Anubis brought him back to life))

Victor- Dad. That was the past. This is now.

_**Victor hugs Victor (Jr. hugs Sr.)**_

Victor Sr.- I've been waiting my whole life, & afterlife, for that.

Victor- So have I. Except for the afterlife part.

_**Victor Jr. & Sr. laugh.**_

Victoria- I guess you'll be leaving the house since you found your father again. _**she says, looking down & extremely sad**_

Victor- Never. Dad's going to live with us.

Sibuna, Mick, & Willow- Really?

Victoria- Well, it would make sense seeing as Victor loves us all, even though he doesn't show it.

Patricia- Really?

Victor- Yes.


End file.
